The Incredible Sequel
by Conan 16
Summary: A new enemy by the name Tsarkon wants revenge on Mr. Incredible, and he wants his family and friends to help. What could this mean? Is Mr. Incredible in danger? DISCONTINUED!
1. Summary

**Summary:**

It is one year after Syndrome's defeat, and life has been going pretty good for The Incredibles. Until recently.

Violet and Tony broke up, and Violet's still a little upset about the whole thing. To make matters worse, the school nerd, Carol, keeps bugging her for a date. It isn't until she meets a new teen super, who goes by the name of Valiance, when she gets over her old crush, and forms a new one. But over time Violet can't help but wonder if she's met Valiance somewhere before.

Dash has turned thirteen, and one day out of the blue, puberty strikes. Think that's bad? Not only is he getting weird feelings for girls, and having a small problem with acne, his super speed is acting up as well.

Jack-Jack turns two, and is beginning to walk, talk, and develop his powers. He ends up becoming quite a hassle for his mother and father.

Bob and Helen are both stay at home parents since they get paid by the government for their heroic issues. But can their spending all this time together be too much of a good thing?

Lucius and Honey have been discussing off and on about the issue of having kids or not. They both decide that it's for the best not to become parent's, until Lucius gets a surprise visit from someone he never knew existed. A new super perhaps?

To top off all these issues, a new villain by the name of Tsarkon (_sar-con), _with the help of some mighty henchmen, wants to harvest the powers of the supers that are still alive, and destroy the world. Can he succeed?

All this action and adventure packed into one story? Is it even possible? Read and find out, in "A Incredible Sequel."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Something I want to set straight now, so it doesn't confuse anyone. The kids have super names. I borrowed a couple of them from a guy named Raul, who used them in his picture.**

**Violet's super name is Fade.**

**Dash's super name is Rush.**

**Jack-Jack's super name is Kid Incredible**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

Conan16

* * *

"And we're rolling!" A director cried.

"Hi! And welcome back to 'Stacy's Talk show!' I'm your host, Stacy! Today we have with us today some very special guests. That's right! The Incredibles."

The crowed started to cheer.

Stacy turned to Mr. Incredible.

"So tell me a little about yourself Mr. I." She said.

"Well, most of you remember me from long ago." Mr. Incredible began, but you could hardly hear him.

"Uh, Mr. I your microphone is on upside down." Stacy pointed out.

Mr. Incredible grabbed it.  
"It's funny really. I can do the impossible, but I can never get these blasted things to work right." He mumbled.

"Okay. So Elastigirl, you were once a hero long before the underground program as well?" Stacy asked.

"Of course. I mean you might not recognize me. You know, different suit, different hair style, but I'm still the same free spirited girl I was then... Just not so 'free' now that I have a family." Elastigirl explained.

"I see, and these three cuties in the matching suites next to you must be your kids." Stacy giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" Violet (AKA: Fade) asked sarcastically.

"Why, what's wrong Fade? You sound like you lost something important."

Fade looked at the ground.

"More like someone, Stacy." She replied.

"O...Kay. And you must be Rush." Stacy said walking over to Dash.

"Aren't you a little cutie." She giggled some more.

Rush blushed madly.

"T-T-Thank y-you." He stuttered.

"So, what's your super power?" Stacy asked.  
Rush looked up.

"W-who me?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

He started to blush even more.

"I run fast...Very fast..."

"Aww, you're a little camera shy aren't you? Now we'll move on to the last member of The Incredible family. He's also the youngest." Stacy turned to Jack-Jack.

"Hello Kid Incredible." She said in baby talk.

"Jack-Jack waved and giggled.

"Hi..." He replied.

"So what are your powers?"

Kid Incredible smiled real big.

"Oh no..." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl said in unison.

Jack-Jack burst into flames, and ran at Stacy.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Stacy cried running of the set.

He went back to normal.

"bye bye." He said waving.

Later, The Incredibles were driving back home, under their secrete identity as the Parr family.

"I'm glad that's over." Violet mumbled.

"Why's that? It wasn't that bad." Helen replied.

"Are you kidding me? That blonde ditz was really getting on my nerves."

"Well Vi, she's a talk show hosts. They're all like that." Bob said.

Violet crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window.

Helen looked back at her.

"Vi... I know you're still upset because of Tony. But you can't let it get you down for so long." She said

Violet didn't say anything.

"Honey I promise you. The right boy for you is out there, and when you meet him, you'll know that it was meant to be."

"Yeah right..." Violet mumbled.

"The only boy who even talks to me now is Carol, and he's the biggest nerd in the whole high school. Did you know he has a crush on me, and Fade?"

Dash laughed.

"Maybe it's written in the stars that you two will get married someday." He joked.

"Shut up zit face."

Dash stopped laughing, and slumped down in his seat.

"I only have a few." He mumbled.

"I hate being this age."

Helen sighed.

"Dash, going through puberty is nothing to be ashamed of, everyone does around your age."

"That's not true. My friends are thirteen, and they don't have these problems."

"It happens to everyone at different ages sweetie. You were just one of the lucky ones who was picked first." Helen replied.

"I don't see how I'm so lucky." Dash mumbled.

Bob chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I hated puberty. It affected my superpowers too." He said.

"Really? Puberty never affected my powers, and it doesn't seem to have an affect on Violet's either." Helen replied.

Bob shrugged.

"It's different on everyone hon. I remember that it used to make my muscles very sore now and then. Plus sometimes I'd have these uncontrollable spasms, and accidentally punch through a wall or something." He explained.

Helen laughed.

"So was it one of those spasms of yours that made you drop that whole stack of dishes yesterday?" She asked.

"I told you it was because I slipped on that sponge you left on the floor." Bob grumbled.

Helen scoffed.

"Well excuse me." She said.

The rest of the drive home was pretty silent.

When they got home, Dash and Violet went inside, and Helen reached in the back to unbuckle Jack-Jack. But he was gone.

"Oh not again...Bob! Jack-Jack teleported out of his car seat again!" She cried.

Bob sighed and grabbed his keys.

"Well, let's go look for him then." He said. Then they heard laughing from the roof of their house. It was Jack-Jack.

"Hi!" He cried as he waved to a passing car.

"Well, at least he didn't get very far." Bob mumbled.  
"Yeah, let's get him down, before the neighbors call the cops again." Helen said going for the ladder.

When Helen left, Bob grabbed the limb of a nearby tree, and used it to thrust himself towards the roof.

He landed next to Jack-Jack, picked him up, and jumped off.

When he landed, Helen was standing right next to him.

"I thought we agreed that no one would use their powers out of disguise." She said.  
"I didn't use my powers." Bob replied in his defense.

"Yes you did, you used one of your fancy Mr. Incredible moves. I think that would qualify as using your powers."

"Oh c'mon. No one saw me, and it's better than leaving Jack-Jack up there while you took your time getting the ladder."

"I wasn't taking my time!" Helen argued. Then she sighed.

"Bob, maybe you should get another job. I mean, I know we're making enough money for our heroism acts, but when you're constantly at home with me things are just...Well."

"Well what?" Bob waited for her to finish.

"Well, you seem to be a little more destructive." Helen replied, changing her answer at the last minute.

Bob didn't say anything for a while. He handed Jack-Jack over to Helen, and turned to the door.

"I'll think about it." He mumbled.

Meanwhile, at another part of town. Lucius Best (AKA Frozone) and his wife, Honey, were discussing a very important topic.

"I just want to know what it's like. Is that really to much to ask?" Honey asked.

Lucius sighed.

"I'm sorry Honey, but we're a mid aged couple with so much to live for. We have a nice house, a great lifestyle, and good jobs. Do you really want to throw all that away just to have a baby?" Lucius asked.

Honey stood up.

"I...Guess not." She whispered going off into their bedroom.

Lucius snuck up and put his ear to the door.

He heard her crying.

"I really want to be a mother. Why is that so hard for Lucius to understand?" She asked herself.

Lucius went back to the living room and sat on the sofa.

He rubbed his forehead.

"Man, what's so great about having kids anyway?" He asked.

At that moment, the doorbell range as if it answered him.

He got up and answered it.

A teenaged girl, about Violet's age was standing there.

"Are you...Lucius Best?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Lucy

**Chapter 2: Lucy**

By: Conan 16

**

* * *

Author's Note: I did some changing around in my first chapter and summary. I decided that I didn't like the Super name The Blur for Dash, so I changed his super name to Rush.**

* * *

Helen dropped off Dash at his school, and now she and Violet were on their way to the high school. They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Helen spoke up.

"Wow Vi! It's hard to believe your 16 already! You'll get to learn how to drive this summer won't you?" She asked.

"I guess." Violet mumbled.

Helen sighed.

"You're still upset about Tony breaking up with you huh?"  
"It's because I'm gangly..." Violet said.

"Vi, you're still growing. I was the same way when I was your age." Helen explained.

Violet wasn't really listening.

"I'm also ugly..." She whispered.

"You're not ugly."  
"Yes I am! The reason why Tony dumped me was because he met a hotter girl!" Violet was starting to cry.

"No, the reason why Tony dumped you was because he's a jerk who only dates for looks." Helen bit her lower lip, she knew she said the wrong thing.

"So I am ugly." Violet mumbled.

The rest of the trip to Violet's school was a silent one.

Bob was at home feeding Jack-Jack.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Yum yum!" Jack-Jack replied.

Then the doorbell rang.

Bob answered it.

"Hey Lucius! How's it going man?" He greeted.

"Hey." Lucius said, forcing a smile.

"Whoa...Something's up, I can tell." Bob let Lucius in, and they sat at the kitchen table.

Bob poured some coffee for Lucius and himself.

"So what's up?" He asked.

Lucius sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you remember Blazestone?" He began.

"Yeah I remember her. She had some kind of heat powers right?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Heh, you and Blazestone were pretty good friends. Some of the other supers couldn't help but wonder if their was something going on between the two of you." Bob chuckled.

But Lucius still looked serious, as he stared into his coffee.

"Lucius?" Bob asked.

"Are you ok?"  
"There was something between us." Lucius finally said.

"Huh?"  
"Their WAS something between me and Blazestone, Bob!" He repeated.

Bob's eye widened as he stared down at his own cup of coffee.

"Well...How serious was this something?" He asked.

Lucius sighed again.

"Blazestone's daughter came over to my house last night looking for me." Lucius replied. He stood up and walked to the window.

"I guess I should say my daughter came over last night looking for me."

Bob nearly choked on his coffee.

"Oh my god! So this means that..."  
"Blazestone was pregnant 16 years ago, and she kept it a secrete from everyone. Even me. She was so mad after that fight we had, that she didn't even tell me that I had a daughter."

Bob was speechless.

"Her name's Lucy...My daughter. Blazestone told Lucy about me a few months before she was killed by Syndrome. After Lucy heard about her mother's death, she decided to come and look for me." Lucius went on to explain.

"Her name is Lucy? Kind resembles your name huh?" Bob asked.

"I guess so."

"You sound very upset about this."

Lucius shook his head.

"I guess I'm just a little surprised about the whole thing. So was Honey. But neither of us wanted to leave a helpless teenaged girl out in the streets, especially one who claims to be my own daughter, so we agreed to let her stay for now."

"Will we get to meet her?" Bob asked.

Lucius shrugged.

"Sure, how about you tell your family, and you guys can come meet her tonight ok?"

Bob nodded.

"Ok, We'll do that then." He said.

Lucius looked at his watch.

"Oh! I'd better get back home before Honey finds out that I left! See you later Bob!" Lucius cried running out the front door. He sounded a little better since he got that issue off his chest.

Bob picked up Jack-Jack.

"Well what are the odds of that?" He asked him.

Jack-Jack just laughed.

Violet's first period ended, and she was walking to her next class.

"Hey Vi! Hey Vi!" A stuffy voice cried from behind her.

Violet sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

A boy with curly brown hair, black plastic framed glasses, a checked shirt, and tan slacks supported by suspenders ran up next to her.

"Hey Violet!" He said through his stuffy voice.

"Hi Curly..." Violet mumbled.

"How's it going? Did you enjoy your Biology class?" He asked.

"Not really." Violet replied.

"I don't like Biology."  
"Ya. Neither do I." Curly said.

"Hey are you doing anything Friday?"

Violet let out a grunt.

"I...Uhhh...Have a previous engagement." She replied.

"Oh c'mon Vi! You always say that!" Curly whined.

"Look, I really have to get to my next class." Violet said, walking faster, and losing Curly in a crowd of people.

"Vi wait!" Curly cried.

He sighed.

"I'm not that much of a loser, am I?"

He turned around, and ran into a opened locker door.

"Watch it dork!" A girl said.

Curly didn't say anything as he walked off to his next class.

Later, after school, Dash was in the boy's locker room getting ready for track.

He was staring at a couple of pimples on his face in the mirror.

"Man, why won't these things go _away_?" His voice cracked on the last word.

Dash let out a frustrated grunt.

"This bites." He mumbled.

"All right boys! Out on the track field! Move! Move! Move!" Coach Truman ordered. He was once a drill sergeant long ago.

As the boys left the locker room, they joined together with the girls who were on the track team. A girl with long red hair, and sapphire blue eyes ran up next to Dash.

"Hi Dash." She greeted.

Dash started to blush.

"I...Ummmm...Well I...Uh...Hi _Bridgett_!" He finally got out. But he embarrassed himself as his voice cracked again.

Bridgett giggled.

"I forgot to congratulate you for winning first place at last Friday's race...So, congratulations." She said.

Dash grew redder around the cheeks. He looked at the floor so Bridgett couldn't see his face.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends. Bye Dash!" Bridgett waved.

"Bye..." Dash replied.

Then he smiled.

"Wow! She talked to me..." He said excitedly.

On the track field, the guys lined up to do a warm up run around the track.

"Alright boys, the first one to reach the finish line, will get to sit down, as the rest will continue to run. Then the next boy to reach the finish line first, will also get to sit, as the rest continue to run, and so on." The coach explained.  
All the boys except Dash groaned.

"Well Dash, looks like you're the only one running one lap again." One of them said.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that fast." Dash replied.

"_Maybe I'll fall behind the first couple of laps, so no one begins to suspect anything."_ He thought.

"Ready! RUN!" Coach Truman cried.

The boys began to run.

Dash slowed up a little and let a couple of others get ahead of him. Then something weird started to happen. His legs were going numb. That never happened before.

"What's going on?" Dash asked. Then his legs started to go faster, and Dash went right in front of everyone.

"Why am I running faster?" Dash asked. He had no control over his speed.  
He estimated that he was starting to go about 15 mph, that was way to fast for an average junior high student. He tried to stop so he wouldn't look to suspicious.

"Whoa! Look at Dash go!" One of the boys from behind him cried.

Dash's legs were slowly getting faster.

"C'mon! Stop already!" He cried, but it was like his legs had a mind of their own.

Suddenly, his left leg twitched, and stopped. Now when one leg is still going about 18 mph, and the other just stops completely, you know it won't end well.

Dash went soaring into the grass on the middle of the field. He laid there face in the dirt, as his right leg was still trying to go. It flopped around like a fish on land.

"Great...Puberty has reached my powers." He grumbled.

Meanwhile, at the Best residence.

Lucy sat at the dinner table, her father at the opposite end, as they waited for Honey to finish lunch.

They were both silent, as Lucius looked up at her. He never really looked her over before.

Her hair was long and black, like his hair used to be. She had blue eyes, like Blazestone, and she also had her mother's small ears and slim nose. Her skin was a light brown color.

Lucy looked up at her father.

He kind of looked around, trying to act like he wasn't staring at her.

Lucy just sighed, as she drank the last of the water in her cup.

"Oh here, I can get you some more." Lucius said reaching for the cup.

"No, that's ok." Lucy replied. She put her hand above the rim of the cup. The cup started to fill with water.

"Whoa! That's amazing." Lucius said.

"Is that your super power?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I can duplicate the water molecules in the air." She said.

"How many times?"  
"Well, enough to flood one fifth of this city if I wanted to." She replied.

"I see."

"Mom told me about your powers... Can I see them?"

Lucius nodded.

"Sure, just shoot a stream of water in my direction." He said.

"Ok." Lucy cupped her hands, and when she opened them, a stream of water shot at Lucius.

Lucius threw his hand towards the water, and a little cloud of ice molecules shot out freezing it over. He caught the ice.

"Ta da." He said showing it to Lucy.

"That's cool!" Lucy said.

Then she laughed a little.

"No pun attended." She said with a smile.

Lucius laughed too.

Honey was watching them from the kitchen.

"My my." She said.

"Like father like daughter."

Honey, like Lucius said earlier, was a little shocked about Lucius having a daughter, especially a daughter from a different woman. But she was beginning to see this as a good thing.

Around 6:00 pm, the Parrs were all home, and they were getting ready to go over to the Best residence.

"A daughter? Really?" Violet asked her mother, as they were both fixing their hair.

"Yeah, she's your age honey. Maybe you two will become good friends." Helen replied.

Violet shrugged.

"Maybe."

Each of the Parrs were soon ready to go. They got into the family car, and took off.

"Oh yeah! Honey, did you grab the jelleton?" Helen asked.

"I thought you grabbed it." Bob replied.

"What! No I specifically asked you to grab it, did you not hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, but before we left I could of swore I heard you say that you were grabbing it." Bob argued.

"I never said that!" Helen argued back.

"Oh then I'm hearing things." He said sarcastically.

"I guess so, because I never said that!"

Bob and Helen's argument was cut short, when they all heard an explosion off in the distance.

Helen pushed a button, and the car's radio went up under the dashboard, reveling a radar system.  
"What is it?" Bob asked.

"A super powered villain is attacking the banks and jewelry shops on Main Street." Helen replied.

Bob shook his head.

"Looks like we're going to be a little late for dinner." He said.

He programmed the car to take them to Main Street, and switched it to auto drive.

Helen pushed another button, and each of their seats went down. Five different mechanisms, came out from the seats. Each of them scanned the Parrs, and when identification was approved, the mechanisms went over them again, but this time suited them up (AN: Kind of like how Mr. incredible suited up at the beginning of the movie.)

The minivan went through a transformation, as the hood went lower, the windows tinted, a couple of jet engines appeared on the back, and the hubcaps transformed into bullet proof tire shields. The paint job went from a tanish gold color, to black as the body color, with red and orange stripes on the sides. The Incredibles symbol appeared on the hood of the car, and on the license plate. The entire car was bullet proof, and it could withstand explosive attacks, from anything like grenades to missiles. It could even go under water, if it needed to.

The Incredibles arrived at Main Street, and saw their villain shooting a plasma ray out of his hand, and into a jewelry store window.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Foolish mortals! None of you are a match for me, the great Lucifer!" The villain cried.

The family prepared themselves for the fight.

"Showtime." Mr. Incredible said.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, it's been a while, but my sister came down from Nebraska, and I hardly get to see her, so I decided to put the stories on hold. Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Teen Supers and the New Villain

**Chapter 3: Teen Supers and the New Villain**

By: Conan16

* * *

Lucifer shot his purple plasma beam at a nearby police car as he toyed around with the officers.  
"Ha ha ha! Foolish humans, how I love to play with my victims before I kill them!" He cried.

The Incredibles looked their new foe over.

He had on a black suit, with a helmet that resembled Gazerbeam's helmet. His gloves, boots, and helmet were all navy blue, and he had a Giant silver "L" On his suit.

"You guys ready?" Mr. Incredible asked.

His family nodded.

"Good. It looks like this villain uses plasma rays as his ultimate weapon. We'll use the decoy method to stop him. Now let's fight!"  
The Incredibles charged at their enemy.

"Huh?" Lucifer saw the supers coming at him in the distance.

"Well well. The Incredible family is it?" He asked. He stopped shooting at the police, who made a hasty retreat, and aimed his right arm at the supers.

"Nice...TO MAKE YOU AQUAINTANCE!" He shouted shooting a powerful plasma ray in Fade and Rush's direction.

Fade put up a force field, protecting them both.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" She cried dispersing her force field.

"Really? I thought I hit my target dead on." Lucifer replied.

Fade turned around, just as a street light was falling towards her.

Rush ran over to her, and was able to push her out of the way before the street light hit.

Lucifer laughed. Then he started to shoot more plasma rays at the kids.

"Don't...Underestimate...My powers!" He cried between blasts.

Fade put up another force field around herself and Rush.

"Hey! That's not fai...UUGH!" Lucifer was interrupted when a car tossed by Mr. Incredible met with the back of his head.

Elastigirl grabbed Lucifer, and used both of her arms to tie him up. Lucifer was dazed.

"Good job team! The plan worked" Mr. Incredible cried.

"Wow! That one was easy." Fade giggled.

Lucifer snapped out of his daze.

"Ouch! My head..." He tried to move, but he couldn't. It was then he realized he was tied up by Elastigirl's arms.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Lucifer said.

"Ya know, that skintight outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination." He chuckled.

Elastigirl grew red with anger. She untied one of her arms to punch him, which was a mistake. It freed Lucifer's right arm, and he shot a plasma ray right at Elastigirl's stomach. She lost her grip on the villain, and went flying into a building.

"MOM!" Rush and Fade cried at the same time.

Mr. Incredible was now furious with rage.

He charged at Lucifer like a mad bull.

Lucifer yawned, acting like there was nothing to worry about. Then he shot a ray directly at Mr. Incredible's face.

"Ahhhh!" Mr. Incredible cried, as he fell to the ground.

"Well look at that. I found the great Incredible family's weakness." Lucifer smirked.

"It looks like all I need to do is take one of you out, and the rest will follow.

"Rush!" Fade cried.

Rush looked towards her.

"Incredi-Ball!" She said.  
Rush ran over to her. Fade leaped into the air, and formed a force field around the two of them.

Rush began to run.

"No mercy Rush! He took out our parents. We're going to run him into the ground." Fade said.

"Right!" Rush replied.

Lucifer saw the Incredi-Ball coming towards him, and shot both of his plasma rays at them, it had no effect. That's when he noticed something strange.

He jumped up on a pile of rubble, and out of the Incredi-Ball's reach.

"Well what do you know little girl, it looks like your force fields are powered with the same plasma energy as my blasts. I can't hurt you." He said.

That's when Fade had a plan.

She dispersed the Incredi-Ball.  
"What are you doing?" Rush asked.

"I have an idea." She replied.

She threw up a force field around Lucifer.

"There, as simple as that. He can't use his weapons to break that shield, so he's out of commission." Fade said.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were still injured, but they were able to get up and move around.

"Good job Fade." Mr. Incredible said.

"We're so proud." Elastigirl added.

Lucifer started to cry fake, annoying sobs.  
"Oh boo hoo! OH BOO HOO! I can't get out! What am I to do?" He cried. Then he rubbed his hands together, and his eyes turned bright green. He looked like he was powering up.

"Brace yourselves." Elastigirl warned her family.

Soon, Lucifer's whole body was glowing green. Finally, he aimed his hands at the force field, and shot a large, green plasma ray popping the field like a bubble. His body and eyes were still glowing green.

"Now...To finish all of you off!" He cried. His voice sounded more demonic.

He aimed his right hand at Fade.

"You're first." He grumbled.

Fade panicked. She knew her shields wouldn't work. So she turned invisible.

"What the!" Lucifer cried, as he looked for her.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl used that as a chance to attack.

Mr. Incredible punched at the rubble pile Lucifer was standing on, which knocked him off balance, and Elastigirl grabbed the villain and threw him into the side of a building.

Lucifer made a quick recovery, as he stood up, and shot at Mr. incredible and Elastigirl.

Both were able to doge the blasts. Mr. Incredible picked up a bus, and tossed it at Lucifer.

Lucifer shot the bus, and it blew into a million pieces of twisted metal.

Meanwhile, at the Best residence. Lucius, Honey, and Lucy waited for their guest to arrive.

Honey looked at the clock on the wall.

"I wonder what's keeping them." She wondered.

Lucius shrugged.

"Well, my first guess would be that they were out fighting crime, but I'd know if anything was going on because my radar would have gone off." He said.

"Oh...Yeah." Honey mumbled.

"What?"  
"I unplugged your radar system to vacuum the bedroom. I think I forgot to plug it back in." She said.

"What!" Lucius jumped up out of his seat and ran to the bedroom.

It was silent for a while, then Lucy and Honey heard "Oh crap!" From the other room.

"May I be excused?" Lucy asked.

"Why of course dear." Honey replied.

Lucy got up and ran to her suitcase.

Back on Main Street, Rush was lying on the ground after one of his attempted attacks ended with a graze in his side from the plasma ray.

He got up.  
"I still have one more trick up my sleeve." He said. Rush ran towards Lucifer, but his legs went numb.

"What! Oh not again!" He grumbled.

His legs acted like they had a mind of their own. Rush ran around in circles, and took off down Main Street.

"What's that about!" Elastigirl cried.

"Remember what Dash told us about track? I think his legs are out of control again." Mr. Incredible replied.

"I'll go get him! You stay here and protect Fade!" Elastigirl said, running after Rush.

"Right! Fade where are you?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Right here." Fade replied.

"Oh." Mr. Incredible turned around.

"No...To your left dad...Your other left." Fade said.  
"Ok honey...It's just you, me, and Kid Incredible." Mr. Incredible began.

"Kid Incredible? Where is he?" Fade asked.

"What! He must have wondered off! Fade stay hidden, I need to find him before he gets hurt!" Mr. Incredible ran off.

Lucifer laughed.

"I did it! The Incredibles have all ran from battle! I win!" His demonic laugh grew even louder.

Fade grumbled.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves...I'm going to stop him on my own." Fade picked up a rock by her foot, and tossed it at Lucifer. It hit him right in the side of the head.

"Ouch! What the?" Lucifer looked to see where that rock came from, and another rock hit him from behind.

"Oww! Who's doing that!" He shouted.

Fade continued to run around the pile of ruble that Lucifer was standing on. She picked up rocks and pieces of debris, and tossed them at his head.

"Grrrrrrrrr." Lucifer was getting tired of this. He jumped off the ruble, and unfortunately, to his luck, he landed on Fade.

Fade reappeared.

"Well well well." Lucifer grinned.

He hovered his hand above Fade's face.

"Looks like your days are numbered." His hand began to glow green. but right before he was able to shoot a plasma ray, someone froze his hand over. Fade knew who it was.

"Frozone!" She cried in glee.

Frozone shot a giant ball of ice at Lucifer, and it knocked him off of Fade.

"You ok Fade?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for saving me." Fade replied.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Mom and dad are chasing my little brothers around."

"Look out!" Someone else cried, as Fade and Frozone ducked.

They ducked just in time as a green plasma ray went over their heads.

Frozone charged at the villain.

Fade looked to see who else was there. It was another super. She was a teenaged girl.

"Hi." Fade greeted.

"Hey." The new super said.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Deluge." She replied.

As you might have already guest, Deluge is Lucy. Her super suite was made a few years ago, by Edna of course. It was a gift from her mother on her fourteenth birthday. Blazestone figured it would come in handy if the supers were ever allowed to come out of

hiding. Deluge's super suit was violet colored, and her boots, gloves and mask were dark purple. It resembled Frozone's suit, but her mask resembled The Incredible's masks.

Her suite had a voice activated computer chip installed in it, that transformed it into an oxidized scuba suite, that allowed her to breath under water without oxygen tanks.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fade." Fade said shaking her hand.

"Girls! I could use a little help here!" Frozone cried.

Lucifer shot his right plasma beam at Frozone, and grazed him in the side of his chest.

"WHOA!" Frozone cried, flying into a car.

"This guy has some serious power." He mumbled.

Lucifer turned to Fade.

"Now where were we?" He grinned pointing his palm at her.

"Fade turned invisible again, and Deluge threw up a wall of water.

"Run for it!" She cried.

"Blasted supers! I'll eliminate you all!" Lucifer shouted running at the wall of water. The powerful jet streams picked him off the ground, and threw him back.

Lucifer stood up. He saw the blurry image of Deluge on the other side of the water wall.

He pointed both his hands at her.

"I guess I'll take you out first." He growled.

Fade snuck up behind Lucifer, and just as another green plasma ray shot out of his hand, she grabbed him around the neck, and his blast shot into the air. Fade kicked Lucifer in the lower back, and he dropped to the asphalt. The water wall fell to the ground, flooding the area around everyone with about three feet of water. Frozone leaped up, and froze the area around Lucifer. He was stuck.

Fade ran up next to Deluge and Frozone and reappeared.

"We did it!" She cheered.

Mr. Incredible returned with Kid Incredible in hand.

"Hey Zone! What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Not much Mr. I. Just me and our daughters kicking that guys butt!" Frozone replied pointing to the Lucifer Popsicle.

Mr. Incredible caught eyes with Deluge.

"Hey! You must be Lucy! I'm Mr. Incredible." He said shaking her hand.  
"It's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you. Oh, and in disguise I'm known as Deluge." Deluge replied.

"Deluge huh? That means 'a great flood' right?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Sure does! Deluge here can duplicate water molecules. She's a very handy sidekick for a guy with ice powers. Know what I mean?" Frozone replied.

"Uh, guys." Violet said, pointing to Lucifer.

The ice around him was glowing green.

"He's powering up his plasma guns." Mr. Incredible said.

"He can't put that kind of heat on ice that thick." Frozone began.

"It could...GET DOWN!"  
All five of the supers dropped to the ground just as the ice around Lucifer exploded into giant crystal shards. None of which hit the supers, because Fade was quick to put up a force field. Lucifer on the other hand, went flying into the air. He landed on top of a skyscraper.

"This isn't over." He grumbled.

Then he was tapped on the side.

He turned to see a tiny, imp-like creature.

"What do you want!" He cried.

"Master Tsarkon wants you to return to headquarters." The imp replied.

"Now?" Lucifer grumbled.

"Yes, **NOW!"** The Imp blared.

A black porthole opened up, and the imp jumped in.

Lucifer turned towards the porthole. He was just about to jump in, when he turned around, and shot a plasma beam over the edge at the supers.

"Fools! I will return!" He cried jumping into the black porthole.

Back on the ground, Fade dispersed her force field, and they stood up.

"Looks like that's it." Frozone said.

"Guess so." Mr. Incredible mumbled.

"FADE LOOK OUT!" Deluge cried. The green plasma beam was flying towards her.

It was just about to hit it's mark, when someone jumped between Fade and the beam. The plasma beam hit him in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground.

The supers ran up to the boy.

"Is he ok?" Frozone asked.

His question was quickly answered when they boy stood up.

He was wearing a super suit. It was another teen super.

The boy looked at his stomach.

"Hmm." He said, then he ran off.

"Wait!" Fade cried.

But the boy didn't stop.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Meanwhile, in a unknown part of the world.

Lucifer and the imp he followed appeared out of the black porthole.

A sinister man was sitting in the shadows. Lucifer ran up and bowed before him.

"Mission failed sir. I couldn't destroy any of the supers." He said.

The man in the chair growled.

Lucifer started to cry in pain. He felt like his bones were on fire.

"Please Tsarkon! I beg of you!"

The pain continued.

"Worthless dolt!" Tsarkon's dark voice screeched.

"I said capture the supers! NOT DESTROY THEM!" Lucifer went flying into the air, and into the wall. The pain in his bones, however, stopped.

"Just be grateful you did fail your mission. I would hate to think of what I'd have to do to you if you destroyed one of my precious tools. Remember, I need all of their super powers for my plan to succeed!" Tsarkon cried as he walked off into the shadows.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Dinner At the Best Residence

**Chapter 4: Dinner At the Best Residence**

By: Conan16

**

* * *

Author's Note: I know, no update in a long time. Home schooling, to be quite honest, is a pain in my...You get the idea, anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The Incredibles unsuited, and met up with the Lucius and Lucy to continue their evening dinner plans. When they arrived at the Best residence, Honey met up with them in the living room.

"Glad to see you all made it here in one piece. Any serious injuries?" She asked.

Everyone looked themselves over.

"I'm fine." Violet said.

"Me too." Lucy said.

Dash was rubbing his sore legs from his unexpected trip down Main Street.

"I'll be fine." He mumbled.

The eight of them sat at the dinner table, and began to eat a dinner of roast beef.

"I tell you." Lucius said taking a big bite of potatoes.

"That villain we just fought, Lucifer was it? Was probably the first real challenge I've had since Syndrome's omnidroid."

"That's no joke." Helen said. "Every villain we've fought since we came out of hiding has either been a bank robber, or a wanna be super villain."

"Yeah, but what could Lucifer be up to? I mean, is he a solo act abusing his powers to rob banks and jewelry stores, or is he working for someone who's planning a big scheme?" Bob wondered.

"A scheme? Like what?" Helen asked.

"I don't know...We didn't find out about Syndrome's true plans until he flat out told us."

Lucius sipped some wine.

"Aaahhh! Well, I wouldn't wait to find out what our new foe was up to...You know, tomorrow Bob and I could do some investigating. Search for some clues that could lead us to whatever it is Lucifer is up to." He said.

"Maybe." Bob mumbled. "But where would we start? Lucifer left us no clues."

"Simple Bob. I can investigate the jewelry stores that were robbed, and you can investigate the banks." Lucius explained.

Bob shrugged.

"Well, I have nothing better to do."

Lucius laughed.

"Really? Me too. That's why I suggested this investigation in the first place."

Bob laughed.

Violet, Dash, and Lucy were at the end of the table.

"Oh geeze. I can't believe our dads are going to be snooping around town tomorrow acting like detectives." Violet sighed.

Lucy nodded.

"Something wrong?" Violet asked.

"Naw, it's just weird, you know? I've gone my whole life not even knowing I had a father. Now I'm hearing people say things to me like, 'Your dad.' It's just a little weird." Lucy explained.

Violet decided to change the subject.

"So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. I start school next week." Lucy replied.

"Cool! Do you have a schedule?"

Lucy pulled her school schedule out of her pocket.  
"I just got it in the mail today." She said.

Violet looked it over.

"Cool! We're in the same Algebra, Biology, and Gym class!"

"Cool! By the way, awesome moves when he were fighting that villain." Lucy said.

"Thanks! You were pretty cool too! Have you ever fought crime before?"  
"Only once before. But my mother trained me almost everyday. She was so sure that someday supers would get to come out of hiding..." Lucy's smile faded.

"To bad huh? Her wish came true. But she didn't get to live to see it."

Violet felt bad for her new friend.

"Well..." She began. "I never lost anyone close to me, so I can't say I know how you feel. But if you ever need someone to talk to, we're in three of the same classes. I can give you my address and phone number too."

Lucy nodded.

"Thanks Violet. Sorry for getting all sappy like that."  
"Aww, it's ok. Don't sweat it."

That's when Lucy saw Dash, sulking and eating his peas one by one.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Dash just shrugged.

"Don't mind him Lucy. He's just mad because we beat Lucifer before he did. He always acts like this when I take out a bad guy before him." Violet said.

"That's not true! It's just that..." Dash's voice trailed off.

"Puberty bites." He mumbled.

"Why? Because you can't talk to girls anymore without blushing and having fantasies?" Violet joked.

"Shut up! It's because I have no control over my super speed now!"  
"Dash! No shouting at the table young man." Helen scolded.

Dash slouched in his chair and crossed his arms.

"And I don't have a problem around girls." He mumbled.

"Just Bridgett." Violet teased.

Dash flicked a pea at her, and it hit her between the eyes.

"Shut up." He warned.

"What's this about?" Lucy asked.

"He has a crush on a girl in his track team named Bridgett Jones." Violet replied.

Lucy grinned.

"I do not... Shut up." Dash grumbled.

"You're hungry for Bridgett Jones. Aren't you Dash?" Violet teased some more.  
Dash picked up his fork.

"I said shut up! You freak of nature!" He cried pointing it at her.

"Do not shout at the table." Helen scolded again.

The rest of the night among Dash and Violet was pretty silent, and the rest of the dinner conversations were pretty normal.

But meanwhile, back in the secrete lair of the new villain.

Lucifer was cleaning the floors, and grumbling in the process.

"We have a freakin' maid! Why can't she do this?" He asked no one. But he got an answer.

"Because Einstein. Tsarkon's punishing you for your failing attempts at capturing the supers." A female voice replied.

"Beat it Minx! The last thing I need right now is you gloating over my defeat!" Lucifer cried.

A young girl walked out of the shadows. She had dark green eyes, and very long dark black hair. Her skin was very pale. She was very beautiful. The only thing about her was that anyone could tell just by looking into her eyes that she was evil.

Minx laughed.

"I still can't believe you mistook 'capture the supers' for 'destroy the supers.' What were you thinking?"

Lucifer grumbled.

"I knew darn well what Tsarkon wanted. I just assumed he wanted me to capture them dead."

Minx laughed even more.

"What good would a dead super do us? Don't you remember our plans?" She asked.

"Don't you mean Tsarkon's plan? We're just his guinea pigs." Lucifer replied.

"Hey! Tsarkon promised us all the riches and fortunes we wanted after we helped him out! I don't mind being the man's so called guinea pig, if it means I'm going to be filthy stinking rich!"

Lucifer sniffed the air.

"Yeah, something sure does stink."

Minx sniffed the air.

"Well, I'll agree with you there."

Tsarkon's imp helper walked by.

"Don't look at me. It's the swamp gas outside." He said.

Lucifer threw down the mop he was using.

"That's another thing! Why of all places did Tsarkon choose a swamp for a secrete hideout? It stinks to high heavens here!"  
"Relax Lucifer." Minx said. "As of right now, our boss is getting us a new hideout. It's an uncharted island."

"Really? Where at?" Lucifer asked.

"Dipstick! I said it was uncharted! How should I know? All I know is that it's previous owner was killed in a plane explosion, and now his mistress is living on the island in peace."

"So...The islands occupied?" Lucifer asked.

Minx laughed her wicked laugh.

"Not for long." She said.

Somewhere else, on a familiar island we all know as Nomanisan Island.

The dark, cloaked figure of Tsarkon was standing on a rock, at the edge of a waterfall.

"This place is perfect." His dark sinister voice mumbled.

"I can feel the presents of deceased supers all around me."

Suddenly, Tsarkon felt the tip of a gun barrel to his back.

"Put your hands up!" Someone cried.

"I don't think so." Tsarkon mumbled.  
The guard started to grow frustrated.

"Then by order of the island's owner, Mirage, I'm going to have to lock you up! Come with me plea..." The guard was interrupted when it felt like something was choking him. He was lifted off the ground, and he dropped his gun.

Tsarkon looked at the villain.

"To be able to control anything with your mind...Such a great power. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked the choking and gagging guard.  
Tsarkon flinched, and the guard went flying over the waterfall.

"Now, to claim this island as my own. I just need to get rid of it's owner...What was her name?... Oh yes, Mirage."

Tsarkon walked away from the waterfall as he laughed his dark, cold, sinister laugh.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Visiting Edna Mode

**Chapter 5: Visiting Edna Mode**

By: Conan16

**

* * *

Author's Note: I finally got this chapter typed, but I didn't get a chance to proofread it, so look past any spelling errors. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day, at about 6:40 am. The phone at the Parr's residence rang.

Lazily, Bob patted around his nightstand looking for the phone. When he found it, he answered it.

"Hello?" He mumbled sheepishly.  
_"Yes dahling!" _It was Edna Mode.

"E? What's with the wake up call?" Bob asked.

_"The New suit Dahling, it is done. When are you coming to see it?"_ Edna replied.

"New suit? Edna, I didn't order a new s..." Bob was interrupted.

_"You come very soon dahling, ok? I never take no for an answer."_ Edna hung up the phone.

Bob sighed and hung up the phone on his end.  
Helen yawned.

"Who was that hon?" She asked.

"It was Edna." Bob replied, a little confused.

"She said she has a new suit for me."

Helen shot up.

"You ordered a new suit, without talking to the rest of us first? What's that about?"

"I didn't order a new suit I swear! It's gotta be some kind of mistake."

"Well, after we drop the kids off at school, we'll go visit E, and see what this is about."

Meanwhile, at the center of Nomanisan island. Tsarkon was inside Mirage's volcano house. He was in the room with the view of the lave flow. Mirage was hiding in a dark corner. Hiding for her life.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Tsarkon said with a sinister laugh.

Mirage had never felt so vulnerable before.

Tired of searching, Tsarkon closed his eyes and started to use his telekinetic powers.

Mirage suddenly started to feel weightless, as her body lifted off the ground and floated in midair.

"Well there you are." Tsarkon chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" Mirage asked, slowly getting her courage back.

Tsarkon walked up to her.

He pulled out a picture of The Incredibles.

"You're familiar with this family, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. They stopped Syndrome's Omnidroid robot." Mirage replied.

"Yeah yeah, I'm aware of that. That doesn't interest me. What interest me is the fact that you fancied Mr. Incredible."

Mirage looked shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about!" She cried.

"You said it yourself, you're attracted to power." Tsarkon pointed out.  
"How do you know all of this?" Mirage asked.

Tsarkon pointed to his brain.

"Telekinetic powers. I can also read minds."

Mirage was speechless.

"You're going to help me defeat Mr. Incredible."

"Me? Why?"

"Oh don't feel special. Your not the only one who's gonna help me take out that big oaf."

"Why do you want to kill Mr. Incredible? What have you got against him?" Mirage asked.

Tsarkon laughed his sinister laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied, pulling the hood on his cloak down.  
Mirage's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god...You're..."

Violet was dropped off at her school.

When she went inside, someone jumped out in front of her. It was Curley.  
"Boo!" He cried.

Violet didn't react.  
"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Wanna go out?" He asked.

"No." Violet replied.

"Hey! Did you hear about Fade? She was almost killed the other day by a villain named Lucifer, when a new teen super saved her." Curly explained.

"Where did you hear that?" Violet asked.

"Tony was telling it to some of his friends, and I overheard." Curley replied. "He said he heard it from his father, who was on the scene at the time."

Violet stopped walking.

With all that's been going on lately, She completely forgot about Tony breaking up with her.

"Violet?" Curley tapped her on the arm.

Violet pushed him away.  
"Just leave me alone." She whispered walking off.

Violet walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at the table in the corner.

Awful thoughts of what happened on that fateful day last week, when she broke up with Tony, appeared in her head.

* * *

They were sitting at a cafe drinking sodas. 

Tony sighed.

"Vi?" He began.

"Hmm?" Violet looked at him.

"I...Well, I can't help but wonder if your keeping something from me." He said.

Violet almost choked on her pop.

"What?" She asked after a small cough.

"Well, we've been dating for little over a year now, and lately you're either a no show for some of our dates, and or you run off early." Tony explained.

Violet didn't know what to say. Every one of those occasions where she ditched Tony was to fight crime. She knew she couldn't tell him her secrete.

"I...Never noticed.." Violet mumbled.

Tony shook his head.

"You keeping something from me Vi. I'd like to know what it is."

Violet looked at Tony. He looked so serious.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Violet. You can trust me." He said.

Violet was speechless for about a minute. Then she finally said something.

"I'm not keeping any secretes from you."

Just the way she said it, you could tell it was a lie.

Tony grabbed his soda.

"If that's the way it's gonna be." He mumbled walking away.

"Tony wait!" Violet cried. She began to cry.

The next day at school, she walked around the hallways looking for Tony, and saw him talking to another girl. She watched them from afar, and after they were done talking they walked off together holding hands.

* * *

"I should have told him." Violet mumbled, she buried her face in her arms and cried.

"I should have told him about my powers."

"Vi?" Someone said.

Violet lifted her tear soaked face up, and saw Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Violet shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She replied.

"Where's Kari? I thought she was showing you around the premises."

"She did, but she had to run off. She's nice. But a very strange girl." Lucy said.

Violet shrugged.

"Yeah."  
The bell rang.

"Whoa! We'd better get to class." Lucy cried.

The two of them ran off to their Algebra class.

Meanwhile, Bob and Helen pulled up outside the gates of Edna's house.

Bob pushed the call button on the intercom.

"Yes?" The gate guard answered.  
"We're here to see Edna. She's expecting us." Bob said.

"Oh yes. I'll let you in."

"Now it's time to get to the bottom of this." Helen said.

"You still think I ordered a new suit behind your back, don't you?"

"Well honey, why else would Edna call you and tell you she has a suit made for you?"

Bob sighed.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

When they got to the house, Edna met up with Bob and Helen at the door, and walked with them to her secrete lab.

"Yes dahling, this suit you ordered was difficult to make...But! I love a challenge." Edna boasted.

"E. I never asked you to make a suit. What's this about?" Bob asked.

"What? Of course you asked me dahling. You called me on the phone three weeks ago and ordered it yourself." Edna replied.

"On the phone? I never called..."

"Shush dahling!" Edna interrupted.

She typed in the code on the keypad, and another machine scanned her eye. After that, a microphone appeared.

"Edna Mode." E said into it.

Two ray guns appeared behind Bob and Helen.

"And guest." Edna added.

The gun behind Helen disappeared.

"I mean guests."

Then the gun behind Bob disappeared.

They entered Edna's lab.

"Anyways Edna. I never ordered a suit from you." Bob continued to say.

Edna sighed, and pulled a small notebook out of her pocket.

"April 11, at 6:50pm. I get a call from a Mr. Incredible requesting an order for a brand new suit with the works." She said looking her notes over.

"The works?" Helen asked.

"Ya dahling, the works. You know, a suit that can withstand friction burns, turn invisible, stretch as far as 50 feet, fire proof as well as waterproof, with a built in snowboard and scuba gear."

Bob and Helen stood there gawking.

Edna looked at her notes again.

"Oh! And machine washable, of course."  
"That doesn't matter E! Haven't you noticed?" Helen began.  
"Noticed what?" E asked.

"You just created a suit that has the powers of our family and friends." Bob said. "Didn't that strike you as odd?"  
"Well of course it did dahling, but you're an odd man, so I didn't think anything of it. Besides, who could pass up and opportunity like this? A suit that can do everything? Nearly impossible dahling! Quite a challenge indeed. But you know me, I love a challenge."

"Ok, but I didn't order a suit like that." Bob said.

"But I swear dahling, the person on the phone, he sounded just like you. And for extra security, I even identified the voice. It matched up as Mr. Incredible calling from a payphone." Edna explained.

"Well, it's obvious now that Bob didn't order this suit." Helen began. "Could it be that someone else sounds like you Bob?"  
Bob shook his head.

"The only other person who sounded like me is my brother, but he died in an accident twenty years ago."

"Someone must have disguised their voice then." Helen said. "E, can we see the suit? We'll still take it with us. That way, whoever wanted it will have to fight us for it."

"Oh of course dahling, anything you want." Edna pushed a button, and the door to the safe holding the suit began to open. When it was fully opened, there's was nothing in there, but a naked dummy, and a pile of regular clothing.

"What! How could this of happened!" Edna cried as she ran over and pushed a red button.

An alarm went off, and Edna ran up to another microphone.  
"Guards! My latest work has been stolen, there's an intruder on the premises!"

Edna's security guards swarmed the entire household.

"No normal human could get into a room this secure." Edna mumbled as she faced Bob and Helen.

They knew where she was going with this. They pulled their masks out of their pockets, and removed their clothing revealing their super suits.

"I'll go this way." Elastigirl said.

Mr. Incredible stopped her.

"No! You stay here and protect Edna, I'll help look for the intruder." He said running off.  
Elastigirl let out a low growl.

"Just who do does he think he is?" She grumbled.

The guards and Mr. Incredible searched Edna Mode's residence over and over for about one hour. No one was found.

The head security guards and Mr. Incredible met up.  
"Any luck?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Not from me and my team." The first head guard said.

The second head guard picked up a cage with a gecko inside it.

"We found this little guy roaming the halls. But that's it." He said.

Mr. Incredible shook his head.

"Well, looks like the intruder got away then." He said. "Mine as well let him go."

The guard with the cage walked outside to release the lizard.

"I'll go report the status to Ms. Mode." The other guard said.  
"I mine as well go with you." Mr. Incredible sighed.

Outside, the guard opened the cage, and the lizard ran out.  
"There you go little guy." He said.

The gecko ran off behind the gate.

When the lizard saw that the coast was clear, it transformed back into a human. A girl we know as Minx.

She scoffed.

"Just who do they think they are? Calling me a guy?" Minx grumbled.

She was wearing the new super suit Edna made. She looked it over.

"Well...It's not my style, but it's not for me either. I'd better return back to base."

Minx turned into a black mamba, and slithered into a hole that lead back to the swamp base.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**So we know now all the villains in this story. But in case things got a little confusing, I'll set some things straight. **

The Head Villain:

**Tsarkon**

**He has Telekinetic powers. He can control anything he wants with his mind, he can read other minds, and he can do something else, but I can't tell you what that is yet.**

**Sidekicks:**

**  
Lucifer**

**He has plasma beam powers. The second strongest, next to Tsarkon, though he and Minx are almost equal in strength. **

**Minx**

**She can transform into any type of reptile known to man. Very handy for sneaking around. **

**The Imp helper (AKA: Knave)**

**an annoying little imp that hangs around with Tsarkon and his sidekicks. Does the paper work, and all the other bull crap no one else wants to do. He's very annoying.**

**Well that about sums that up. Next chapter will be up when I can get it up.**


	7. Another Battle

**Chapter 6: Another Battle**

By: Conan16

* * *

Bob and Helen returned home. Helen paid Jack-Jack's spooked babysitter. 

"I'm telling you Mrs. Parr." The babysitter began. "That kid is...Well, I think he has special needs."

"Uh huh." Helen said pulling out a miniature device that looked like a camera.

"Um, how about a picture before you go?" She asked.

"Pardon?" The babysitter replied, but Helen already flashed the device.

The babysitter's pupils grew real big, then shrunk down to normal size.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Bob pulled a box of cookies out of the cabinet.

"Well, thanks again for these cookies ma'am." Helen said.  
"Yeah! I love peanut butter cookies!" Bob added. "Helen you already paid her right?"  
"Of course."  
The babysitter looked down at the money in her hand confused as ever.

"Umm, ok. Thanks for your business...I guess." She said walking out the door.

Helen shut the door behind the girl.

"Well Bob, now what? There's a new super villain out there, plotting lord knows what, and we don't even have a hint of who he might be!"

Bob munched on a few of the cookies.

"Well, there's Lucifer." He said through a mouthful of crumbs.

"What about him?"

Bob swallowed the cookies and put the box away.  
"Maybe he's working for this new villain...Or he is the new villain."  
"Bob I don't think..." At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Helen answered it, but no one was there.  
"Hmm." She mumbled. She looked down, and saw a small package on the doorstep. She picked it up and brought it inside.

When the door closed, a small chameleon crawled out from the shrubbery next to the door, and hid behind Bob's car. The chameleon turned into Minx.

She pushed a button on her watch.

"Minx to base. Objective two is complete." She said.

"Good work. You know what to do next." Tsarkon replied. "Keep the kids away from their parent's. The family is weaker if they aren't together."

"Got it." Minx transformed into a Gardner snake and slithered into a hole.

Helen brought the package to the kitchen table, and opened it.

"What's that?" Bob asked.

"I don't know. It was left on our doorstep." She replied.

Helen pulled out a message screen that resembled the one Bob got from Syndrome and Mirage last year.

"What's this?" She asked.

Almost as if to answer her question, the screen turned on.

Mirage was on the screen.  
"Hey! That's that little hussy who..." Helen began, but Mirage started to speak.

"Hello Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl. It's been a while hasn't it?" She began.

"I'm afraid I'm in need of your assistance again. You see, one of Syndrome's older omnidroid prototypes has rebooted itself and come back to life."  
Bob and Helen looked at each other in awe, and then back at the screen.

"Now you know Syndrome's gone, and I and my guards can't defeat it, so I'm asking you, as a favor, to please come to Nomanisan Island yourselves and stop it for me. If it's worth your effort, I'll gladly pay you for your services. You two can think about it, but please make a hasty decision. We don't have much time." With that, the picture of Mirage disappeared. Bob and Helen looked at each other again.

School was out, and Violet decided to walk home with Lucy.

"Man, that Biology test was kind of outta the blue." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Violet mumbled.  
"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking. That's all." When she said that, Violet bumped into someone.

It was Tony.

"Oh. Sorry Vi." He said helping her up.  
Violet didn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Violet whispered.

Tony picked up a book Violet dropped and handed it to her.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." He waved, walking off.

Violet watched him take his leave.

She found it odd that even though it was windy, it didn't seem to mess up his brown hair.

"He must be wearing a lot of hair gel." Lucy joked.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Violet asked.

"Duh girl! You were thinking out loud."

Suddenly, a scream was heard off in the distance.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A woman cried.

Violet looked around, the coast was clear.

Almost in unison, Lucy and Violet stripped their clothing revealing both their super suits. They put on their masks, as well as their gloves and shoes. When they were done changing, Fade and Deluge ran towards the cry for help.

Meanwhile, Dash was at another after school track meet.

He was stretching and getting ready to run.

"Hi Dash!" Bridgett greeted him.

Dash's face turned cherry red.

"H-h-hi." He stuttered.

Bridgett giggled.

"Good luck." She said.

"Racers on your mark." The coach cried.

Bridgett ran off to the side line.

_"Ok Dash, she's watching. Don't blow it."_ Dash thought.  
"Get set..."  
All of a sudden Dash's legs went numb.

"Not again." He mumbled as he took off down the road next to the track field. Lucky for him, he was going so fast that no one saw him.

"G...Hey! Where's Dash?" The coach asked.

Helen tossed the message screen into the trash.  
"But why not?" Bob asked.

"Because of what happened last time." Helen replied.

"Helen, there was nothing between us! I told you that a million times already!" Bob argued.

"I saw you hugging her, she was enjoying it, and so were you!"  
"I hugged her because I was relived to find out that my family was still alive! And I had no idea that she was enjoying it!"

"Don't you start raising your voice to me Robert Parr!" Helen cried, her body stretched as she towered over him.

Jack-Jack started to cry.  
Helen went over and picked him up.

She sighed.

"Look...The last time we were on Nomanisan Island, we nearly lost our lives. That was the most dangerous mission we've had. I don't want to risk the safety of our family like that again."  
"Helen, we're a family of super heroes, facing danger like that is what we do...But if your really that worried about it, I'll go by myself."  
"Why are you so anxious to help this woman?" Helen asked.

"Because she helped us. Remember?"

Helen sat Jack-Jack down.

"Fine, you can go and save her. But I'm coming too. I'll call another babysitter, and leave a note for the kids. We should be back by tomorrow right?"

Bob nodded.

"If we hurry."

"Ok. I'll call a babysitter, then I'll call Snug. Maybe he'll let me borrow another jet. If he's forgiven me about the last one."

Fade and Deluge reached their destination. The woman who cried for help was still in a state of panic.

"Oh supers! thank goodness you've come!" She said.

"What's wrong?" Fade asked.

"I saw I huge rattlesnake in my garden! I'm very afraid of snakes! Can you get it out for me?" She asked.

Fade and Deluge stood there gawking.

"Ma'am, we are not exterminators." Deluge said.

"Now the next time you cry for help, please make it a real emergency."

"Deluge, we mine as well help her. I mean, we went through the trouble of suiting up and running halfway across town just to get here." Fade said.

Deluge sighed.  
She filled the snake hole with water and flushed the rattlesnake out.  
The woman screamed and ran into her house.

"Careful! That snake is dangerous." Fade warned.

"I know." Deluge replied.

They heard a hissing kind of laugh from the snake.

"You don't know the half of it." The snake said. It transformed into Minx.

"Whoa now!" Fade and Deluge jumped back in surprise.

"Hello girls. Mind coming with me? My boss would be happy to meet you." Minx snickered.

"I think we'll pass." Fade replied.

"Suit yourself. I figured I'd have to do it the hard way."  
Minx transformed into a copperhead snake, and lunged at Fade.

"Ahh!" Fade cried, and she threw up a force field around herself. Minx bounced off of it.

Deluge shot a blast of water at the snake, and it went soaring into the side of a tree,

and shaped back into Minx.

"Is that the best you got?" Deluge taunted.

"If all you can do is turn into snakes, then this battle is already over!"

Minx growled.

"I can do more than turn into snakes. I can turn into any type of reptile known to man, as well as a few that aren't." She said.

Fade dispersed her field.

"You still don't oppose a threat to us! Most reptiles aren't that dangerous." She said.

Minx grinned.

"Your thinking small aren't you girlie?"

Minx's dark green eyes turned gray, and she started to grow in length.

"I don't like the looks of this." Fade said, a little worried.

Minx made a full transformation into a Velociraptor. A small, yet still dangerous, carnivorous dinosaur.

She let out a growl, revealing her sharp, curved teeth.

"RUN!" Deluge cried, and the two super girls did just that.

But they weren't quick enough, as Velociraptors were fast dinosaurs.

Minx caught up to them and swung her tail, making the two girls crash into the asphalt.

She jumped into the air, and almost landed on the two of them, when Fade threw up another force field. It was enough to stop the Minx, but the dinosaur's might was almost to much for her to handle. Minx jumped up and down on the force field, trying to weaken it.

"Hang in there Fade!" Deluge cried.

"I...Can't...hold on...much longer!" Fade replied, using all her might to try and keep the field up.

Minx let out a sinister laugh.

"Leave them alone!" Someone else cried.

"Huh?" Minx, Fade, and Deluge looked to see who it was.

It was the same teen super that saved Fade a while back.

Minx turned back into a human.

"Who are you?" She cried in a demanding voice.

"I'm Ace, the invincible teen wonder." He replied. His voice sounded so mature for someone his age.

His super suit was made of some kind of green material. It looked like a type of mega mesh. His entire suit was dark green, except his gloves, boots, and mask which were navy blue. His mask covered the top of his head, his nose up, and the eye holes had multi functional lenses on them. They were capable of night vision, x-ray, and heat sensing. Printed across the chest of his suit was the word "Ace." in a violet color.

"I don't have time for a wannabe super!" Minx cried. "Now scram!"

"I will not walk away and let you harm these girls! If you want to do any thing to them, you'll have to beat me first." Ace cried.

Minx grinned.

"Heh heh heh, suit yourself." She concentrated hard, as her body slowly grew. She shape shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Whoa!" Ace cried looking up at his towering foe.

Fade dispersed her field.

"Hey! Get out of here before she kills you!" She cried to Ace.

"Nothing to worry about Fade! I got everything under cont..." At that moment Minx step on the new super.

Fade and Deluge looked away.

"Oh my god..." Fade whispered.

A loud roar like laugh came from the T-Rex Minx.

She moved her foot away, and five seconds later Ace stood up.

"Huh?" Minx roared, looking baffled at what she just saw. She went back to her human form.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm not gonna let you get away with making me look like a fool!"

Ace chuckled.

"Ok, give me your best shot." He said.

Minx sneered at Ace. She turned into a Cottonmouth snake, and lunged herself, jaw wide open at the teen.

Ace chuckled, and extended his arm out for her.

Fade and Deluge, still flustered from what they saw earlier couldn't help but to stand there and watch.

As Minx met up with Ace's arm, she bit with all her might, into his flesh. But something was wrong. Her bite didn't puncture his skin, or leave a mark. In fact, one of her fang's cracked and fell out.

She went back to her human form, and she put her hands to her mouth.

"Aghhhh! Ow ow ow ow!..." Minx cried in pain.

She opened her mouth, and touched the area where her missing tooth was.

She let out a small moan.

Fade and Deluge knew this new super was on there side, so they ran up to join him.

"You ready to finish this?" Fade asked, as she and Deluge had their hands up, ready to fight.

Still touching her sore mouth, Minx looked the three of them over.

"You won this battle. But trust me, the war has just begun." She pushed a button on her watch, opening up a black porthole beneath her. She fell in, making a hasty retreat.

"She's gone!" Deluge cried.

"Let her go...For now." Fade replied.

Fade and Deluge turned to their new friend.

"That was some awesome fighting." Fade said.

Ace looked at her.

"Really? I never had to move from this spot. She was the one who did all the work." He joked.

"So, your super power is?" Deluge asked.  
"You couldn't tell? I'm indestructible. Nothing can penetrate my skin, crush my bones, or...Umm, anything else that might harm a human." Ace explained. "I still get sick though...That kinda sucks."

Fade let out a giggle. She didn't know why, because what Ace said wasn't that funny. She just couldn't help it.

"I...Never thanked you for saving my life the other day." She said.

Ace grinned at her.  
"Hey! Don't mention it." He said.

Back at the Parr residence, Bob and Helen were rushing around trying to hurry.

"Bob! I couldn't get a hold of Jack-Jack's babysitter!" Helen cried from the other room.

"Well, we need a babysitter." Bob replied.

"That's ok! I called Honey and she agreed to watch Jack-Jack while we're away. Lucius is on his way to come and get him."

Helen grabbed a pen, and some paper to write a note for her kids. The note said:

_

* * *

Your father and I had to make an emergency trip_

_to help out a friend on Nomanisan Island, we'll be_

_back by tomorrow. Your brother is over at a friends_

_house. There's leftover's in the fridge, get to bed on_

_time._

_Love, mom and dad._

* * *

"Helen! Lucius is here! Let's go!" Bob cried.

Helen put the note on the refrigerator where the kids could read it, and met up with Bob and Lucius, Jack-Jack in hand.

"Hello Lucius. Tell your wife I said thanks for keeping an eye on Jack-Jack. Just be careful, he's a real handful at this age." Helen said. She handed Jack-Jack over to Lucius.

"Don't worry about a thing Helen. Honey and I have everything under control." The four of them left the house, and were walking to Bob's car.

"So were are you two heading on such short notice?" Lucius asked.

"To Nomanisan Island. A friend of ours is in trouble there." Bob replied.

"She says that an old omnidroid that Syndrome built is on the loose, we have to go and stop it."

"No kidding? You mean a real challenge? There's no way I'm missing this!" Lucius cried.

"Tell you what, I'll drop Jack-Jack off at my house, and meet up with you two at the airport. Will that be ok?"  
Bob and Helen shrugged.  
"I don't see why not." Bob said.

"Yeah, we could always use another professional supers help."

"Great! See you guys at the airport then!" Lucius cried running to his car.

"Lucius! We'll be at Snug's hanger! That's the fifth one to the left of the fueling station!' Helen cried.  
"You got it." Lucius hollered back.

Meanwhile on Nomanisan island.

Mirage was sitting at her dinning table, her head was in her hands.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"I just sent Mr. Incredible and invitation to his doom."

Tsarkon chuckled.  
"I don't see anything wrong with that." He said.

Tsarkon was about to walk out of the room, when he stopped.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." He turned to Mirage.  
"This is a very nice Island...I'll take it." He chuckled. At that moment, Lucifer, Minx and Knave walked in the room and stood next to Tsarkon.

Mirage stared at the group, and sighed. She knew she had no choice.

Tsarkon chuckled.

"Lock her up!" He ordered as he left the room. "As for me, I have some henchmen to brainwash, and some plans to make for my guest."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author's Note: WHOO! Long chapter! So much information, so little writing space ya know? Sorry for the long waits, but I'm almost done with my home schooling! About one more week. After that, I'll be updating both of my stories more often (A lot more often.)**


	8. To Nomanisan Island

**Chapter 7: To Nomanisan Island **

By: Conan16

**

* * *

Author's Note: Good news! I finished my home schooling and I'm taking a three month vacation! You can expect an update from me on all my stories twice a week; or three times a week if I'm in the mood. Plus it just depends on my work schedule. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Fade and Deluge were walking along with their new super friend, Ace.

"Wow! Nothing like fighting a metamorphosis freak in the middle of a residential street to top your day off." Fade joked.

"Yeah! To bad I can't use that as an excuse not to do my Algebra homework." Deluge added.

Ace chuckled.

"So I take it you girls go to the local high school?" He asked.

"Umm duh! We're only teens." Deluge said sarcastically.

"Cool! I go to the local high school too! Maybe we've seen each other in the halls, or maybe the three of us are in some of the same classes."

Fade smiled as she walked up next to Ace.  
"Only one way to find out." She said. "Why not take your mask off?"  
Ace shrugged and pulled his mask up a little, then he stopped. He grinned and slipped it back on all the way.

"You first." He said.

"Why? You don't trust us?" Fade asked.

"Of course I do! Don't you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool! Then you remove your mask first, and then I'll remove mine." Ace explicated.

Fade thought it over a bit. Then she shrugged, and the three of them were silent the rest of the walk.

Though Fade didn't know who Ace was under the mask. She did get a glance at his brown hair. And even though he was talking in a deep, low tone she knew she heard his voice somewhere before.

Meanwhile, Dash was racing down residential streets at the speed of light.

"I...can't...take this...anymore!" He groaned, spitting bugs out of his teeth.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl ran out into the street about half a block down the road.

"Move!" Dash cried, and a second later the girl caught him stopping him in his track.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Dash was panting and a little dazed. When he recovered from this shock, he finally noticed the girl's arms wrapped around him. This made him blush.

"Are you ok?" She asked again.

"Y-yeah." Dash stuttered.

The girl let go of him, and Dash got a good look at her face. When he first glanced into her eyes, he felt uneasy. But when he saw how beautiful she was, with her long black hair, dark green eyes, and soft pale skin, his uneasy feeling went away.

"T-t-thank...Y.." The girl put a finger up to his lip.

"I know about your little problem sweetie. I can help." She said.

Dash's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked.

The girl let out a giggle.

"I sure can. All you have to do is come with me." She held her hand out towards Dash.

Dash wanted this to end. He was tired of not having control over his speed. Without a second thought, he grabbed her hand.

"So...My name's Dash. What's yours?"

The girl looked at him and smiled.

"You can call me Minx you little cutie." She replied.

This made Dash blush some more.

Minx opened up her porthole.

"Whoa!" Dash cried out of surprise.

"Oh don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." Minx reassured. As she and Dash walked into the porthole, she looked away from him and a diabolic sneer formed on her face.

As Dash was unknowingly becoming a hostage, and Fade was walking along with her two super friends; Bob, Helen, and Lucius were at the airport trying to get another jet from Snug.

"Nope! Sorry Helen, but I'm still trying to pay off this here new jet to replace the one you wrecked." Snug said.

"I didn't wreck it Snug! Some missiles blew it up, and now it's at the bottom of the ocean in pieces somewhere. But it wasn't my fault!" Helen said, persistently trying to get a jet from Snug.

He just chuckled.

"That's Elastigirl for ya! Always getting into trouble. Yep, reminds me of the good ol' days when I was just a young fighter pilot."

Bob and Lucius let out impatient sighs.

Then Lucius remembered something as he turned to Bob.

"You know what? Forget this old man. I have a friend who owns this big, very fast speedboat. As a thanks for saving his life once, he said I could use it whenever I wanted to."  
Bob nodded.

"Yeah, a speedboat won't get us there as fast as a plane, but it should still get us to the island before dark. Helen! Change of plans! We're going to the docks."  
Knowing that trying to persuade Snug was a loss cause, Helen said goodbye to him, and she left with Bob and Lucius to the docks.

Back in the heart of the city. The three teen supers were about a block away from Fade's house. Fade turned to Deluge.

"We better change before we enter my house, or our identities are history." She said.

"Good idea." Deluge said.

"Well, I guess I'd better do the same before I go home." Ace said to the two girls. Then he looked at Fade.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" He asked.

Fade blushed.

"Maybe." She replied.

Deluge nudged her in the side.

"Maybe?" She whispered in a 'are you crazy?' tone.

Fade smiled and looked at Ace.

"That'd be great." She said.

Ace smiled back at her.

"I'll see you around then!" He said, as he ran off.

"Good call girl!" Deluge praised. "He's a real cutie."  
Fade laughed.

"How can you tell? You can't even see his face."

Deluge shrugged.  
"I have a sixth sense about these things." She replied.

Fade gave her a playful punch in the arm.  
"You have a sixth sense for everything!" She cried as the two of them ran off to find a place to change.

Meanwhile, Lucius was steering the speedboat to Nomanisan Island while Bob and Helen were down below changing into their super suits.

"All we're doing is going to the island, destroying this omnidroid, and leaving right? No staying for crumpets and tea?" Helen asked slipping her gloves on.

Bob sighed.

"Yes Helen. Since you don't trust me around Mirage, we'll leave right after the droid is history." He answered.

"I never said I don't trust you around Mirage!" Helen cried.

"Really? I coulda swore that's what you said this morning."

"No! I said I was worried about our safety! Why can't you..." Helen stopped, let out a low growl, and stomped off onto the deck.

"Maybe I will get a job when we get home." Bob mumbled.

Helen sat down on a bench near Captain Lucius.

"Something wrong Helen?" He asked.

Helen put her shoes on and grabbed her mask.

"It's Bob," She began. "...and me. Ever since the supers were allowed to come out of hiding and we've been getting paid by the government for our actions, Bob's been hanging around the house with me. Things were going great at first; but lately it seems like we're just getting on each other's nerves." She explained.

Lucius nodded as he hung on to every word Helen said.

"I'm just a little scared Lucius. What if something bad happens? What if something bad happens, and one of us lives to regret it?" Helen was starting to panic a little.

"Helen calm down ok? Now look, I'm no expert on these matters, but what I think you two need to do is talk to each other, and say what's on your minds." Lucius said.

"_Or some jazz like that."_ He thought.

"I suppose we could try that. But Bob is so high strung. If I sit down with him and try to settle things with him, we might get into another argument."

Bob was hidden by the deck door listening to the whole thing.

He let his head hang low.

"Come to think of it." He mumbled to himself. "I'm scared too."

Violet and Lucy finished changing and were heading towards Violet's house.

As they continued to walk Lucy tapped Violet on the shoulder.

"Hey! Isn't that Tony across the street? The guy you used to have a crush on?" She asked.

Violet looked at the guy Lucy was pointing to.

"Yeah. That is Tony. I wonder what he's doing over here. He lives on the other side of town."

"Maybe we should go ask him." Lucy suggested.

Violet flinched a little.

"Hmm, maybe not. Let's just get to my house."

Violet and Lucy arrived at the house and went inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Violet announced.

But no one answered.

"Mom? Dad?" She hollered again, then she went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Checking for a note." Violet replied.

She found Helen's note on the fridge and took it.

"Your father and I had to make an emergency...Your brother is at a friends house...Get to bed on time..." After Violet finished reading the letter she sat it down.

"To Nomanisan Island? I remember that island! That was Syndrome's home. I wonder what's up.."

"I dunno." Lucy said.

"So my brother is at a friend's house? She must be talking about Jack-Jack. Dash is still in track practice."

"Or is he?" Another voice said.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"It sounded like Minx." Violet replied.

The two girls looked around for her.

"In here you dolts!" Minx cried.

Violet heard her voice in the trash can, and pulled out the screen that Helen threw away earlier. Minx was on it.

"You looking for your brother?" Minx asked in a teasing voice.

"Where is he? What have you done with Dash you little witch!" Violet cried.

"Calm down girlie. I haven't done anything to him. Your brother and I are friends now. We get along so well."

"You're lying! Dash would never become friends with someone like you!" Violet argued.

"Think what you want to think, but your brother is with me now and if you value his life, you'll come to Nomanisan Island and save him yourself." Minx stated.

"My parents are on their way! They'll stop you." Violet warned.

Minx laughed.

"Whatever you say. But wait!...Do your parents know that Dash is with me? Hmm. Well if they're his last chance for survival, you'd better hope so." Saying that followed by a wicked laugh, the picture of Minx vanished from the screen.

Violet threw the screen back into the trash.

"We have to save him!" She cried.

"How? We don't know where this island is! Plus we have no way to get there." Lucy said.

Violet pulled a remote out of her pocket.

"I can find the exact location of my family members with this! Since Dash is most likely not wearing his super suit, I'll have to find the location of my parents and hope that they are close to the island." Violet pushed the button.

Meanwhile on the speedboat, Mr. Incredible was steering the boat, while Lucius was changing into his super suit. Elastigirl was sitting there thinking about what Lucius said. Everything was silent until homing device in Elastigirl's suit went off.

"What the?" She said looking at it.  
Mr. Incredible looked over at her.

"Maybe it's one of our kids." He said.

"Maybe...But why would they need to know where we are? I left them a note."

Back at the house.

"Ok. It looks like they are one third of the way to Nomanisan Island." Violet said. She opened up her bag and pulled out her super suit.

"So you're really going?" Lucy asked.

"I have to! I have to save Dash!"

Lucy sighed.

"Then I'm going too!" She said.

"No way! It's very dangerous." Violet protested.

"Exactly! You're my friend Vi. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Violet smiled.

"Thanks Lucy...We'd better hurry then."  
Both girls dressed into their super suits again. Fade grabbed a bag, and packed up Dash's suit as well as a few other things she thought they might need. Without checking to see if anybody was watching, the two of them ran out the front door.

"How are we gonna get there?" Deluge asked.

"My mom has a friend named Snug. If we're lucky, he might fly us there." Fade replied.

"The airport? That's kinda far from your house."

The two of them stopped running.

"You're right." Fade said.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone from down the block cried.

It was Curley.

"_Oh no! Of all the rotten luck."_ Fade thought.

"I...I...It's you! You're Fade aren't you!" Curly asked after he ran up to her.

Fade sighed.

"Yes I am, and I'm kinda in a hur..." Curley interrupted her.

"Can I have your autograph?" He asked excitedly.

"I thought I've signed autographs for you already." Fade mumbled.

Curley gasped.

"You remembered me? Does that mean you care for me?"

Fade sighed.

"Sorry! But I'm in a hurry!" She cried as she and Deluge ran past him towards the airport.

"Wait! Just one autograph! Please!" Curley cried.

Tony Rydinger, who was still hanging around that side of town, saw the whole thing as he chuckled a bit.

"What a geek." He said.

Back on Nomanisan Island, Tsarkon, Lucifer, and Minx met up.

"So far so good sir. One of the supers is in our custody." Minx said.

Tsarkon grinned.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, of course. Mr. Incredible's son. Until we can capture the rest of the supers, make sure that he's unaware of the danger he's in. I don't want him trying anything funny."

"Yes sir." Minx said leaving the room.

Tsarkon turned to Lucifer.

"I think it's time you redeemed yourself." He said.

"What is it you'd like me to do?" Lucifer asked.

Tsarkon walked over to a monitor in the room.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone are on there way here. I want you to attack them head on and capture Frozone and Elastigirl." Tsarkon ordered.

"Yes sir. But what about Mr. Incredible?"

Tsarkon chuckled.

"Robert will get his...In due time."

**

* * *

To Be Continued**


	9. A Turn From Bad To Worse

**Chapter 8: A Turn From Bad To Worse**

By: Conan16

* * *

"So, how is this supposed to help me with my speed problem?" Dash asked, as he continued to run on a treadmill.

Minx giggled.

"Silly! It'll strengthen your leg muscles and that will give you more control over your speed." She explained.

"I never thought of that. But can I run outside instead? It would be a lot more fun then this...Where am I anyway?"

"Oh! Umm, don't worry about that ok? Just keep running for now, and I'll let you rest in ten minutes. When training is over, I'll take you home ok?" Minx replied.

"Alright."

Fade and Deluge were still running to the airport. They had a couple of miles to go. Deluge stopped for a breath of air.

"Hey Fade!" She panted. "At this rate, we'll arrive at the airport around Christmas."

Fade was panting too.

"Yeah, we should've grabbed our bikes or something." She said.

That's when they heard a car horn.

They turned to see a slick Dark Blue vehicle with 'Ace' printed across the hood and the side doors. It was built aerodynamic, and had a single jet engine on the back.

The car pulled up aside the two girls, and the passenger door opened. They were greeted by Ace.

"Need a lift?" He asked.

"How did you know we were going somewhere?" Fade asked.

"I... uhh, I have a radar. C'mon get in!"

Fade and Deluge got into Ace's car and they drove towards the airport.

Meanwhile, back on the ocean.

"We're almost there!" Frozone announced.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were quiet most of the trip. Mr. Incredible looked towards his wife. She turned and looked back, and he jolted his head the other direction.

Mr. Incredible sighed.

_"This is childish."_ He thought.

He turned to Elastigirl.

"Honey..." He began.  
Elastigirl looked at him.

"Yeah?"  
"I...I know we've been arguing a lot, and well..." Mr. Incredible couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yes Bob, I'm aware that we've been arguing quite a bit." Elastigirl said. "What's your point?"

"I'm getting there." Mr. Incredible mumbled.

"It's just that... I thought being with you around the house would make you happier, and..."  
"It _does _make me happy Bob. I love being with you. That's why I married you. We're just having a few problems is all. All we have to do is sit down and talk them over." Elastigirl said.

Mr. Incredible grinned.

"No time like the present huh?" He asked.

Elastigirl walked over and sat down on a bench, and Mr. Incredible sat next to her.

"Where do you wanna begin?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Well. What about that argument we had over..." Elastigirl was interrupted when the boat was hit with an explosion.

"What was that!" Mr. Incredible asked.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Frozone cried.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl ran up to the bow with Frozone and the saw a dark speedboat coming towards them.

"What in the name of..." Mr. Incredible mumbled as he squinted his eyes.

The speedboat was only a few yards away from them.

"Who's driving that thing?" Elastigirl asked.

"It looks like...One of Syndrome's henchman!" Mr. Incredible replied.

"I KNEW IT! Mirage tricked us Bob! She asked us to come so she could destroy us!" Elastigirl cried.

A jagged spike poked out of the side on the enemy boat, as it sped past Frozone's vessel and tore through the metal, shaking the supers.

"What motive could Mirage possible have to wanna destroy us?" Mr. Incredible asked as he hung on to the side.

"Umm, maybe because we killed Syndrome!" Elastigirl replied, also hanging on for her life.

"Dang!" Frozone cried looking at the damage to the boat.

"My friend's gonna pop a vain when he sees this!" Frozone ran back to the bow, and fired an ice beam at the enemies. The henchman on the boat activated the boat's twin jet engines and they melted the ice beam. Then he pushed another button that opened up a containment device. Millions of tiny Styrofoam looking balls flew out at the super's boat.

"What are those?" Mr. Incredible asked.

To answer his question, a few of the tiny balls hit their boat, and exploded on impact.

"GET DOWN!" Frozone cried, and the three supers ran to the back of the boat, and hit the deck.

The rest of the tiny balls hit the front of the speedboat and caused a huge, fiery, explosion.

The front half of the vessel was gone, and the rest of it started to sink.

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone were all dazed from the explosion, but they recovered quickly. The enemy speedboat started to make a retreat back to Nomanisan Island.

"Grab hold of me!" Elastigirl cried.

Mr. Incredible grabbed her around the waist, and Frozone grabbed Mr. Incredible around the chest.

Elastigirl stretched her arm out, and grabbed the back of the speedboat, and the three supers were back on track to Nomanisan Island.

"Keep low and he won't see us." Elastigirl whispered.

It took Fade countless tries to convince Snug, but he finally agreed to take her and her friends to Nomanisan Island.

Snug pulled his new jet out of it's hanger, and half an hour later, they were on their way to the island.

"Thanks again Snug." Fade said.

"Hey it's no problem. I felt kind of bad for the way I turned your mother down when she asked me for help...It's the least I could do." Snug replied.

Fade nodded.

She looked back and saw Deluge taking a short nap, and Ace polishing something. She got up and left the cockpit.

When she stood next to Ace's seat, he looked up.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hey." Fade replied. "Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the seat next to him.

"Oh not at all."

Fade sat down.

The two of them were silent for a while, as Fade looked at her feet, and Ace continued to polish whatever it was he was holding.

There was no sound except the hum of the jet engines.

A few minutes later, Fade broke the silence.

"So...What are you shining up there?"

Ace moved his rag, and showed Fade what it was. It was a combat dagger.

"Oh...You use a weapon?" Fade asked.

"Yeah, but not in combat. This blade has never shed a drop of blood in it's life. It belonged to my father, and my grandfather. It's more of a tool then a weapon..." Ace explained.

"That's interesting. Hey! Is that a last name inscribed on the blade?" Fade tried to get a closer look, but Ace quickly sheathed the dagger.

Fade scoffed.

"Why won't you tell me your secrete identity?" She asked.

"Why won't you tell me yours?" Ace countered.

"I don't know... I just have this feeling you don't trust me." Fade said.

"Of course I trust you." Ace moved his hand towards her face.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Ace asked.

Fade nodded.

"Of course I do. I knew I could trust you when I first saw you." She replied.

That was all Ace needed to hear, and with both hands he carefully removed Fade's mask. He took a good look at her and grinned, as he blushed bright red.

"Heh heh, V-Violet Parr. Heh, I c-can't believe it." He muttered.

Violet smiled a cute little smile.

"So I take it we _have _met before?" She asked.

Ace was still bewildered by his discovery, but he finally replied.

"Well, why don't you remove my mask and find out?"

The enemy speedboat arrived at Nomanisan Island, and Mr. Incredible and the others watched the henchman depart from the boat onto the beach.

He stood there for a while. Then he finally spoke up.

"You three can come out of hiding." He began as he removed his helmet. It was Lucifer.

"I know you're there."

"Mr. Incredible! It's the villain who was robbing Main Street!" Frozone cried.

The three supers attacked Lucifer head on.

Lucifer shot back, and fired his purple plasma beams at the sand. A giant wave of sand swept the heroes off their feet.

"Elastigirl stood up and grabbed the branch of a tree. She swung around, and kicked Lucifer in the back.

"Agh!" He cried, as he grabbed Elastigirl's arm, and slammed her into the ground.

"He shot his beam at her a couple of times, before he was interrupted by a flying rock from Mr. Incredible.

The rock hit Lucifer upside the head, and fazed him.

"Honey! Are you ok!" Mr. Incredible cried.

Elastigirl stood up weakly, and winced in pain.

"Y-yeah...I think so." She replied.

Frozone threw up a wall of ice around Lucifer.

"Let's retreat for now!" He cried.

"And go where?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I don't know! As long as it's away from here!"  
A plasma beam shot through the ice shattering it to bits.

"Your not going anywhere!" Lucifer cried. "You made me look like a fool! I will _not _disappoint Tsarkon again!"

Mr. Incredible gasped.

"Tsarkon." He whispered. A flashback shot through his mind. _"Richard...It can't be." _

Frozone knocked Mr. Incredible out of the way, as a beam hit the ground where he was standing.

"Are you blind Mr. I! We're in the middle of battle!"

Mr. Incredible shook the memory out of his head.

"Sorry. Let's get him!"

Inside the base. Tsarkon was waiting patiently for the next step of his plan to succeed.

He looked as though he was in deep thought.

"Soon Robert...Very soon." He whispered over and over again.

"Sir..." A henchman said interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?"  
"A jet sir. A government jet is headed towards this location. Could they be passing by?"

Tsarkon stood up.

"Hmm, possibly. But regardless, I think I'll have a little fun with them. I'm getting bored anyway."  
Deluge woke up with a yawn.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked sheepishly.

Violet removed her hands from Ace's mask.

"Violet? You removed your mask? Why?"  
"Actually Ace did. He's going to let me remove his mask too." Violet explained.

Deluge shrugged and leaned her back against the window.

"Five bucks says he's someone we know." She said.

Violet laughed.  
"I already know that." She said placing her hands on Ace's mask.

Before Violet could continue, the moment was ruined by a loud, scratchy voice on the radio. It was nearly impossible to make the words out.

"Island tower. Could you repeat that? You're not coming in very clear." Snug said on the radio. No answer.

"Island tower, this is Bravo Yankee Niner Five. Would you please repeat your message?"

Still no answer.

"What's going on?" Deluge asked.

"I have no clue." Violet replied.

Ace gave Violet her mask.

"You'll be needing that. I have a bad feeling about this." He said.

"Island tower, please repeat your message or..." Snug was interrupted by the voice on the radio.

"_This is Nomanisan Island tower. Bravo Yankee Niner Five you're clear for landing." _

Snug looked bewildered.

"Nomanisan Island tower, I never requested permission to land." He replied.

The voice on the radio started to laugh.

"_You're landing whether you like it or not." _

After the message was over the jet started to shake violently as part of the tail wing was ripped off.

"What caused that!" Ace cried.

"I don't know! Take cover kids!" Snug cried.

The plane shook again as a side panel was torn off.

"_This is just a warning Snug. Send the supers to my island, or in a split second I'll tear you plane apart piece-by-piece, and all of you with it."_ The man on the radio threatened.

Snug didn't know what to do. The plane was back on course with only a little damage.

"This is Snug. I don't know how you know my name, or how you found out that I'm hauling supers, but I will not land this plane and let you take these kids hostage."

"_You'd be surprised how much you can learn when you have telekinetic powers snug. Last chance...Turn the teen supers over to me, or you'll all die!" _

Snug would not give up that easily.

"Kill me if you want to. But I will not let you har..." Snug was interrupted when Ace took his headset off.

"We're dealing with an unnatural weirdo here Snug. The girls and I can handle it."

Ace ran back with his friends, and the three of them put on parachutes that were hanging near the cockpit.

"After we jump head for safety Snug!" Ace cried as he opened the door.

Snug nodded to show that he understood, and the three teen supers jumped when the plane was over Nomanisan Island.

Meanwhile, Tsarkon was watching from the radio tower.

"Looks like Violet Parr has arrived. Along with some friends." He said.

A henchman typed something in on the computer.

"I found information on Fade's friends sir." He began.

"And?"  
"The girl is the super known as Deluge. She is Frozone's daughter, and the one with water powers. The boy is known as Ace. He's a fairly new super hero so no one has ever really heard of him. Ace in inevitable to any kind of attack or pain. His body is virtually indestructible." The Henchman explained.

Ace really caught Tsarkon's attention.

"Virtually indestructible, eh? Now there's a useful feature." He said.

Meanwhile, back in Metroville at the Best residence.

Jack-Jack was fast a sleep, and Honey quietly left the room.

As she closed the door behind her Knave, Tsarkon's imp helper, snuck out of the closet.

"Heh heh heeeh. This will be easier then taking candy from a baby." He whispered as he snuck over to Jack-Jack's baby bed.

He got onto the bed, and went up next to Jack-Jack. He opened up his porthole back to Nomanisan Island, and grabbed Jack-Jack. But there was one problem.

"Ack! He's so heavy." Knave grumbled as he tried to scoot Jack-Jack into his porthole.

Knave tried with all his might, and fell backwards. This made Jack-Jack hit the bed with a thump, waking him up.

"Huh?" He said shortly looking around through sleepy eyes.

"Mommy?"

Jack-Jack didn't get an answer, and he didn't see anybody, so he started to cry.

Knave shot up.

"There there little guy. Your ol' buddy Knave is here to take you somewhere fun." He said. But is dark, rasp voice only scared Jack-Jack some more.

"Jack-Jack?" Honey said as she came towards the room.

"Crud!" Knave jumped off the bed, and locked the door.

He ran back to the bed.

"Now listen up twerp! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Jack-Jack's sobs simmered as he gave Knave a dirty look.

"NO!" He cried.

"YES!" Knave cried back.

"NO!" Jack-Jack argued.

"**YES!"** Knave cried at the top of his voice.

"Jack-Jack! Are you ok sweetie? Oh my lord! The door's locked! JACK-JACK!" Honey cried from outside the room.

Jack-Jack started to cry again, and he shot his eye lasers at Knave.

His laser hit Knave in the butt, making him run around the room screaming in pain.

"Who's that! Darn it let me in! Leave Jack-Jack alone!" Honey cried.

Knave jumped up on the bed, and grabbed Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack teleported out of his hands.

"Huh?" Knave looked around and saw him on the floor.

Jack-Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Grrr." Knave leaped at Jack-Jack, but he teleported again.

Jack-Jack was on the bed by the porthole laughing.

Frustrated, Knave leaped head on at Jack-Jack and shoved him into the porthole.

Thus another super was captured.

**To Be Continued**


	10. More Supers Captured

**Chapter 9: More Supers Captured**

By: Conan 16

**

* * *

Author's Note: It's very late, and I'm half awake. Please overlook any spelling errors.**

* * *

Plasma beams crashed into the sand making the little grains fly all over. Lucifer grew impatient as his shots kept on missing the supers. 

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone hid behind a giant boulder. Each of them were panting and exhausted from dodging Lucifer's attacks.

"He seems stronger then usual." Elastigirl said.

"It's because his powers are fueled with anger and hatred." Mr. Incredible replied.

"We have to find a way to stop him." Frozone mumbled.

Lucifer looked around for his targets.

"What's this about? From what I've heard, you three are some of the world's greatest super heroes. So why are you hiding from me? Am I actually to strong for you?" He taunted.

Mr. Incredible thought for a moment.

"...Ok, all we have to do is tire him out and make our move when he's weary. Frozone, Elastigirl, can you two distract him long enough for me to bust this boulder into smaller stones?"

Both of them nodded.

"Great...Now on my mark."

But it was to late. Lucifer had found the three of them, and shot the boulder they were behind to smithereens.

"Either come with me quietly...Or say your prayers." Lucifer threatened.

"New plan! ATTACK!" Mr. Incredible cried, and the three of them ran straight at Lucifer. Mr. Incredible cupped his hands over Lucifer's, and was just about to toss him when Lucifer shot his plasma beams. Mr. Incredible fell to the ground. Elastigirl wrapped her arms around Lucifer's legs, and tripped him. Lucifer countered Elastigirl's attack, by kicking her legs and knocking her off balance.

Frozone froze Lucifer's hands over, and punched him in the face.

Mr. Incredible lunged at the enemy from behind and threw him down.

Lucifer let out a growl, his plasma beams melted the ice on his hands, and he shot plasma beams at Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The two supers went flying.

Elastigirl punched Lucifer in the gut, and kicked him against a tree. She tied his hands with her arms, and his legs with her legs. Lucifer began to struggle for freedom.

"Let me go wench!" He cried. "LET ME G..."  
Lucifer was interrupted by a stone that smacked him across the cheek.

"Got him!" Mr. Incredible cried.

Lucifer could feel small trickles of blood run down his face.

Elastigirl heard a small demonic growl inside Lucifer's throat, as his eyes began to glow red.

Before she could make another move, Lucifer forced his arms and legs free.

Mr. Incredible and Frozone saw this as they dropped the stones they were getting ready to cast, and ran to help Elastigirl.

Elastigirl tried to move out of the way before Lucifer attacked, but she wasn't quick enough as he snagged her and cupped his hand over her face.

"If anybody makes one more move!..." He cried through deep, heavy breaths.

"You can kiss your precious Elastigirl goodbye!"

With that, Mr. Incredible and Frozone stopped in their tracks.

Lucifer began to back away slowly, Elastigirl in hand.

"Where are you taking her!" Mr. Incredible asked.

Lucifer didn't say anything, as his porthole appeared and he vanished inside with Elastigirl.

"NO!" Mr. Incredible cried.

Meanwhile, Fade, Deluge, and Ace landed on Nomanisan Island, and discarded their parachutes.

"Where do you suppose we begin our search for your brother?" Deluge asked.

Fade looked around.

"I don't know. But I do remember seeing an entrance to the secrete base inside a waterfall." She replied.

"So all we have to do is find a water source and follow it upstream." Ace said.

"Now there's no need to go through all that trouble." Another voice chuckled.

Fade, Ace, and Deluge turned to see a cloaked figure standing behind them.

"If you want to enter my secrete base, all you need to do is ask and I'll take you there myself."

"Your base? So your the one that's behind all this!" Fade cried.

The villain turned to Fade.

"That's correct Violet. And you can call me Tsarkon. After all, you and your friends are going to get to know me pretty well in a short while."

"What do you mean by that? How do you know my real name?"

Tsarkon laughed.

"Silly girl. I know everything about you, and your friends. I can read minds after all. I'm also well aware of your unique abilities. Your special powers that make you supers. That's why I brought you here."

"I don't understand..." Fade mumbled.

"Of course not, but if you come with me all of your questions will be answered... Also, you'll be reunited with your brothers." Tsarkon said.

"My brothers?... Wait! That means..." Tsarkon interrupted Fade.

"That's right. I have Jack-Jack too."

"You creep!" Fade cried, and she and her friends attacked Tsarkon.

Though it was three against one, Tsarkon could anticipate each of their moves, and dodge them before contact was made.

Ace made an attempt at kicking Tsarkon in the head. The move was dodged.

Deluge formed water in her hands, and shot a jet stream at the enemy. This attack was also dodged.

Fade turned invisible and snuck up behind Tsarkon. Tsarkon grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Tsarkon grinned.

"My turn." He said in a low, sinister voice.

He ran at Ace and threw a punch. Ace tried to dodge the attack, only to meet with Tsarkon's fist anyway.

Tsarkon threw him to the ground, and quickly ran at Deluge. He lunged at her with a high kick. Deluged ducked and Tsarkon flew over her head. When he was right over her head, his left foot swung backwards causing a critical blow to the back of Deluge's head. She fell unconscious.

Ace was already up and ready to fight some more.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted.

Tsarkon chuckled.

"You were able to recover so quickly. I'm impressed. I knew you were invincible, but I just had to see it for myself."

"That's right Tsarkon! Which means that no matter what you do to me, I can't die! So why don't you just give up now!" Ace cried.

Tsarkon didn't look intimidated at all. In fact, he was still grinning.

"I have a better idea." He said as he turned and grabbed at nothing, or what seemed like nothing. Fade reappeared, her arm in Tsarkon's grasp. He pulled her towards him, and held her head in his hands.

"Why don't you surrender to _me_ Ace, and I'll spare your girlfriends life." He said.

"Let go of me!" Fade cried.

Ace was about to make a move.

"Don't move Ace!" Tsarkon cried. "All I need from you is a yes or no answer. If you surrender to me, I'll let her go. If you try to attack me, or if you refuse to surrender, I'll snap the girl's neck."

"You're a monster." Ace said angrily.

"Flattery will get you nowhere boy. Do you surrender or not?"

"Ace...Don't." Fade said.

Ace sighed.

"I won't let him hurt you Fade...I surrender."

Tsarkon let go of Fade, and she fell to the ground.

"Good lad. You made a wise decision." He said.

At that moment, Ace felt himself lift off the ground, he couldn't move any of his body parts either.

"What's going on?" He asked.

At that moment, Minx appeared from behind Tsarkon.

Tsarkon whispered something into her ear.

"Yes sir." She said with a grin. She faced Fade and Deluge.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Minx ran at the girls, and another battle began.

"Tsarkon you lying snake! We made a deal!" Ace cried.

Tsarkon laughed insanely.

"Our deal was that if you surrendered, I wouldn't hurt anyone. I never said one of my henchman wouldn't do the job for me."

Tsarkon walked back to his secrete base with Ace floating close behind.

"Where's my brother?" Fade cried.

"Oh he's safe. Remember? He and I are good friends now. I'd never hurt him." Minx replied.

"You're lying through your teeth you witch! Where is my brother!"

Meanwhile. Mr. Incredible and Frozone were running around the island looking for a way into the secrete base.

"Are you sure you remember how to get inside?" Frozone asked.

"I think so. But it's been over a year since the last time I was here!" Mr. Incredible replied.

"Lucifer mentioned the name Tsarkon when we were fighting! Could that be the guy he's working for?"  
"I don't know. But I think I might have an idea of who Tsarkon really is."

Lucifer appeared inside the secrete base with Elastigirl in hand.

"Where are we!" She asked.

"Shut it." Lucifer replied.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached a doorway at the end. A henchman who was standing guard at the door punched in a password on a nearby keypad opening it.

Lucifer gave Elastigirl's arm a yank, forcing her to walk into the room with him.

Elastigirl recognized the room as they entered it. A giant TV monitor was on the opposite wall, but it was off. The contraption that Syndrome used to hold the Incredible family captive the last time they were on the island was in the same place, and there was a couple of control stations on both sides of it. The last thing Elastigirl noticed was that there was already a prisoner being held captive. It was Mirage.

Lucifer attached two giant metal balls to Elastigirl's feet, then he attached two more to her hands. Then he looked her in the eyes.

"Have fun." He said sarcastically.

"You won't get away with this." Elastigirl said with a sneer.

"We'll see." Lucifer replied. He grabbed her, and threw her into the electric field.

Then he turned and left the room as he laughed a loud, maniac laugh.

Elastigirl sighed. She looked over at Mirage, her head was slumped downward and her eyes were half open.

"Long time no see." Elastigirl mumbled.

Mirage didn't say anything for a while. Then a few minutes later she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Minx transformed into a raptor and chased after the running super girls.

"There's no escape this time Fade and Deluge. Your precious Ace isn't here to stop me either."

The girls jumped over a small creek. Deluge threw up a wall of water to slow Minx down. Minx crashed through the wall without any problems.

"Fade! Let's split up!" Deluge suggested.

"Ok! I'll go left, you go right!" Fade replied.

Fade ran to the left and turned invisible, and Deluge went to the right.

Since Minx couldn't see Fade, she made a left turn after Deluge.

Deluge ran as fast as she could, as she threw jets of water at the rampaging Minx.

The chase continued, Minx quickly catching up, until Deluge reached the edge of the cliff. She looked down, seeing a lake of water about a hundred feet below her.

Minx transformed back into her normal form.

"Looks like you have nowhere to run." She said. "Come with me, or perish."

Deluge grinned as she did a back flip off the cliff.

"Fool!" Minx cried as she ran to the edge.

"Swim mode!" Deluge cried as she was falling.

Her mask transformed into a pair of goggles, and a mouthpiece appeared out of her suit, and went into her mouth.

She wrapped her body in a bubble made of water so her impact would be softer.

Deluge hit the water softly, and swam for a place to take cover.

"Darn! Tsarkon's not gonna like this news." Minx growled.

"What did you do to my friend!" Fade cried. She reappeared out of nowhere and kicked Minx in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath.

"Answer me!"

Minx coughed a couple of times. She took a deep breath.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say your friend is long gone." She replied.

"No..." Fade started to cry.

"You'll regret ever messing with us!"

Fade was enraged as she charged at Minx.

Minx was quicker on the attack, as she transformed into a rattle snake and bit Fade in the arm. The bite punctured through her suit and her skin.

"AGH!" Fade fell in pain.

Minx went back to normal.

"I've injected rattle snake venom into your bloodstream. It's only a matter of hours before it'll kill you... However, I have an antidote for the poison. All you have to do is come with me."

Fade shook her head.

"I'd rather die." She whispered.

Minx kneeled down beside Fade.

"You'd let that happen? You'd let that happen to your family? Your friends?"

Fade knew that Minx was right. If she died, it would break her mom's heart. It'd break her dad's heart. Everyone she knew would suffer the pain of loss.

She felt the pain of losing her boyfriend to another girl. She couldn't imagine how it'd feel to lose someone by death.

"I'll go." She said weakly.

With those words, all but three supers were captured.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Tsarkon’s Past Revealed

**Chapter 10: Tsarkon's Past Revealed**

By: Conan 16

* * *

Elastigirl remained imprisoned next to Mirage, who said nothing the whole time. She didn't know what she was going to do, and she was worried about her husband and Frozone.

"Is there any way to get out of this thing?" Elastigirl asked.

Mirage shook her head.

"Only by pushing that button over there." She replied.

That's when the door opened.

Tsarkon, Minx, Lucifer, and Knave entered with the other four prisoners: Ace, Fade, Dash, and Jack-Jack.

"Kids!" Elastigirl cried. "How did you get here?"  
Dash looked up at his mom. He was crying.

"Sorry mom...I thought she was trying to help." He said.

Minx laughed.

"In you twisted dreams kid." She said giving him a shove.

"I'm sorry too mom." Fade said weakly. "I came here with my friends to save Dash...I didn't want you to worry."

"It's ok honey. Don't beat yourself up over it." Elastigirl said. Then she caught eye of Jack-Jack.

"How did you monsters get my baby?"

Knave jumped forward with a giant grin.

"That'd be my doing." He laughed.

"Enough of this!" Tsarkon shouted. "Lock them away."

Minx and Lucifer attached giant metal balls to Dash's hands and feet. Then they did the same to Ace.

When they finished, they shoved the two of them into the electric field.

Minx grabbed Fade, and was about to do the same for her, when she stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She said.

Minx grabbed a vial that was attached to the side of her belt. She pulled out a tiny capsule.

"Swallow!" She ordered shoving the pill in Fade's mouth.

Fade did as she was told. The medicine worked instantly as the color began to return to her face.

Lucifer grabbed Jack-Jack.

"This little brat and his sister are next." He said.

"Just a second." Tsarkon interrupted. "Find a different prison for those two. Fade knows how to escape the electric field, and Kid Incredible can simply teleport his way out."

Meanwhile, outside the base.

Mr. Incredible and Frozone were in luck on their search as they found a rail track that lead to the secrete base.

"How much further?" Frozone asked, as they ran along the track.

"Probably another mile or two." Mr. Incredible replied.

"A mile or two! Man, we're not gonna make it in time." Frozone said.

"Hey dad! Need a lift?" Someone asked.

Mr. Incredible and Frozone turned to see Deluge riding up on one of the rail carts.

"Deluge? How'd you get here?" Frozone asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way there." She replied.

Mirage, Elastigirl, Ace, and Dash remained trapped in the electric field; while Fade and Jack-Jack were held prisoner in a plasma bubble made by Lucifer.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Dash asked.

"I don't know..." Elastigirl replied. "But we'll find a way. After all, your father and Frozone are still out there."

Meanwhile, Tsarkon typed in a code on a keypad, scanned his hand on a scanner, and opened a giant safe door. When the door was wide open, there stood the ultimate super suit that Edna made.

"It's time to suit up." Tsarkon said as he looked the black and mauve suit over. The suit itself was black, and the gloves and shoes were mauve colored. There were mauve colored flames pointing upward on the chest of the suit, and in the middle of the flames was The Incredible symbol in a silver color.

Deluge explained to Frozone and Mr. Incredible about how she and her friends got to the island, and how they fought Tsarkon and Minx, and how she made her escape.

"After I jumped off the cliff, I activated my scuba mode and swam for safety. I found a cavern under water, near the waterfall, and went inside. When I looked around in the cavern, I saw a small hole that lead to the surface. I squeezed inside that hole, and when I reached the surface I ran into the guards who ran this cart. There was a short fight, ending with the henchmen taking a swim, and me getting this cart. That's pretty much it." Deluge explained.

Frozone nodded.

"I see. So Mr. Incredible's kids are on this island as well. And this other guy... Ace? He's here too?"  
"Yup."

Mr. Incredible didn't say anything.

_"I hope my families alright."_ He thought.

They arrived at the gate, and none of them were surprised that there were henchmen guarding it.

"It's the last three supers!" One of the guards cried, right before Mr. Incredible knocked him out. The gate opened and dozens of guards attacked. They shot at the supers, but their suits were bullet proof so the bullets didn't phase them. Mr. Incredible punched and threw as many henchmen he could get his hands on, while deluge punched and shot water jets at others. Frozone punched, kicked, froze, and body slammed as many enemies as he could.

"They keep coming!" Deluge cried.

"Flood the ground Deluge!" Frozone ordered.

So Deluge did just that. When the water was knee deep Frozone was ready.

"Mr. Incredible, Deluge, Jump!" He said, and he froze the ground over. The ice trapped the henchmen knee's down, and started to climb up their bodies. In a matter of seconds, all the henchmen were frozen solid.

"Phew...Good work." Mr. Incredible said.

The three supers walked past the frozen henchmen, and found an entrance to the inside of the base.

"It's locked tight." Frozone said.

Mr. Incredible walked over and grabbed the bottom of the door. With all his might, he pulled the big, heavy door out of it's place and threw it aside.

"Wow." Deluge mumbled.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we going Mr. Incredible?" Frozone asked.

"There's a room where Syndrome held me and my family captive the last time we were here. If nothing's changed, that's where Tsarkon is holding everyone now." Mr. Incredible explained.

They continued to run down the long hallways.

"If memory serves me right... It's over here! C'mon!"

"Mr. Incredible slow down man!" Frozone cried.

"What's...wrong...dad?" Deluge asked between exhausted breaths from running.

"I don't know...It just seems to easy. No henchman or guards, no traps or hidden ray guns." Frozone replied.

"Here it is!" Mr. Incredible said pointing to a door in front of them.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhh!" He cried as he punched the door down.

"Dad!" Dash cried in glee.

"Honey! Your safe." Elastigirl said.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"We will be, once you get us out of here." Fade replied.

Frozone and Deluge finally caught up with Mr. Incredible.

"Uhh, Mr. Incredible." Frozone began. "I don't know if you heard me earlier, but this seems way to easy. It has to be some sort of trap."  
"Don't worry about it Frozone. Tsarkon probably doesn't even know we're hear." Mr. Incredible replied.

"OR! Tsarkon might have you right where he wants you!" Tsarkon cried as he appeared from the shadows in the corner, still wearing his hooded cloak.

Mr. Incredible faced his enemy.

"It's over Tsarkon. I don't know what you have planned...But I'm here to put an end to it." He said.

"You'll know soon enough what I have in store for you Robert. Oh! And thank you for bringing me my last two prisoners." Tsarkon said.

At that moment, Minx grabbed Deluge, and Lucifer grabbed Frozone, and they attached metal balls to their feet and hands.

"Hey! What the? Let me go!" Frozone cried as he tried to struggle free.

"Oh shut up!" Lucifer shouted back as he whacked Frozone in the neck, knocking him out.

"Dad!" Deluge cried.

Minx smacked her.

"Stop moving!" She ordered.

Minx and Lucifer threw Frozone and Deluge into the electric field, and they became the last two prisoners.

Tsarkon let out his loud, sinister laugh.

"At last! The time has come!" He shrieked, is dark voice echoing in the huge room.

He thrust his right arm out towards the door that Mr. Incredible smashed through, and it went back in it's place and locked everyone in.

"After all these years Robert...I will finally have my revenge." Tsarkon said through short, insane, laughs.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Mr. Incredible asked.

Tsarkon faced Mr. Incredible.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied.

"For years I've had to sit back and watch you become the Mr. Perfect everyone thought you were. For years I had to hide in your shadow while you got all the praise and glory.

Everyone respected you. No body respected me!...You had the super strength! You were a god! I was cursed with telekinetic powers! I was a freak! Everyone hated me, because they were to busy loving you! Everyone ignored me, because they were to busy giving you all the attention! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL BECAUSE OF YOU ROBERT!" Tsarkon bellowed at the top of his lungs.

This little speech got everyone's attention, even Minx and Lucifer's. But nobody knew what he was talking about. Nobody, but Mr. Incredible.

He took his mask off.

"I should have known that it was you all along." Bob shook his head. "Richard, my brother, you've never changed."

"Your brother? You told us he was killed in a accident." Elastigirl said.

Bob looked at her.

"I did say that. Saying that my own brother was dead is a lot less demeaning to the Parr family name, then telling everyone that he practiced dark arts just to obtain super abilities." He said as faced Tsarkon.

"You always envied me because I was born with the gift of super strength, while you were born as a normal little boy. Even though our parent's gave us equal attention, and treated us the same, it always gnawed away at the back of your mind that I had super powers, and you didn't. That's why you did research on supernatural powers. So you could find a way to become supernatural yourself. That's when you discovered a way to gain powers through darkness. It was when you started to study the dark arts that our family and friends lost their respect for you! Not because they were to busy paying attention to me. You ruined your own life Richard, not me! You brought this on yourself!"

Tsarkon let out a low growl.

"I've had enough of this!" He cried as he pulled off his cloak, and revealed himself to everyone.

He was wearing the ultimate super suit. He resembled Bob in many ways, except he was shorter, scrawnier, and he had a full head of hair. Plus Bob's eyes were blue, Tsarkon's were red.

Bob felt himself lift off the ground.

Tsarkon used his powers and slammed Bob into a wall.

Bob stood up and charged at his brother, but he wasn't quick enough as Tsarkon stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"Darn." Bob mumbled.

"Your pathetic big brother...You always were. But it seems like I was the only one who ever noticed." Saying that, Tsarkon threw Bob against the wall again.

The impact caused a huge, jagged chunk of the stone ceiling to fall off.

Bob saw this and covered his head, not knowing what to expect.

But the chunk of rubble never hit him.

Bob looked up to see his brother holding his hand out. He stopped the chunk of stone.

"You saved me?" Bob asked, confused.

Tsarkon laughed as he flicked his wrist.

The stone piece broke loose of Tsarkon's powers and fell on Bob. Bob punched it out of the way.

"I wouldn't let you die like that." Tsarkon said. "I have better plans of eliminating you. Lucifer! Minx! Knave! Remove our prisoner's masks... It's time to steal their powers."

At that moment, Bob could of sworn that Tsarkon's voice sounded darker, and more sinister then ever.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Story Discontinued

**Story Discontinued!**

Yeah...I'm discontinuing this story, as well as "Incredible Stories." Why? Well I was wanting to quit Fanfiction a while back, but I thought it'd be considerate to at least finish my stories. So instead of trying to work these stories into my busy schedule, I decided to stay up from one am to two am in the morning and write the chapters, (Hence all the spelling errors, it's hard to concentrate when your half awake.)

So instead of staying up late and losing sleep, I'm just gonna discontinue my stories.

Just so no one's disappointed, Ace was Curley, Tsarkon used a device he invented to steal everyone's powers except Mr. Incredible's. He used all these powers to try and defeat Mr. Incredible. Minx was defeated by Fade, Ace, and Rush, Knave was defeated by Kid Incredible, and Lucifer was defeated by Deluge and Frozone. Tsarkon was defeated when Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl combined their abilities to stop him. In the end, Lucy lived happily ever after with her new family, Violet became good friends with Curley, but she and Tony made up and continued dating, Jack-Jack learned to control his powers, and Dash learned to be less shy around girls, and started dating Bridgett.

Sorry for the sudden disappointment everyone. I might return to someday, but until then, be sure to check out my fanart on Fanart Central, My user name is Conan16.


End file.
